Stallions and Mares
by Moonshine998
Summary: Synopsis: Prince and Commoner. Best friends as kids. Love for horses, love for travel. Things happen, things change. She meets someone? He's jealous. She falls in love? He hates it. Things happen, things change. Will they find each other again? Rated T (may change later) *Klayley AU/AH*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! i am so extremely sorry for not updating my two other stories, but i have finals coming up in May and wont be done until June. so i can only update them in June :/ i know sucks for me too. i need to finish writing that whole story before i can split them into chapters and post. but in the mean time, I've written a 5 part story that you hopefully enjoy! have been writing this story for a while now.**

**Synopsis: Prince and Commoner. Best friends as kids. Love for horses, love for travel. Things happen, things change. She meets someone? He's jealous. She falls in love? He hates it. Things happen, things change. Will they find each other again?**

* * *

**Part 1: Prince and Commoner. ****Best friends as kids. Love for horses, love for travel. **

**1643, England**

Hayley was only 13 years old but she was forced to work for a decent living. Her and her mother, Mary, lived in a small room in the castle. Mary was a servant to King Mikael's wife, Esther. She was Esther's most trusted and loyal maid. Often, Mary would babysit Esther's son Niklaus when Esther is attending to Niklaus' siblings, Kol and Rebekah. He was only three years older than her daughter. It was a very simple life that herself and Hayley lived, but Mary was very blessed to have an amazing and smart child, like Hayley.

Hayley looked at the horses in the stable from the castle's garden, where she was watering the flowers. They were so majestic and mysterious and she often found herself wishing that when she was older, she would get the chance to ride with them and care for them.

"I don't think that flower needs that much water, don't you think?" she startled when she heard a voice behind her and looked away from the stables. She saw a boy only slightly older than her standing near her. She looked at the flowers confused only to see that she had unconsciously poured too much water to the soil. She put the pipe down and turned to face him, but didn't say anything.

"I haven't seen you around? What is your name?" he asked, observing how shy she was. She remained silent for a moment before answering.

"My name is Hayley Labonair. What is yours?" she asked suddenly more confident than when she saw the boy.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus for short." Her eyes widened when she heard that name and looked at him with slightly more awareness of who he was "Forgive me my lord, for my rudeness. It was not my intention, I didn't know it was y-"

He chuckled at her sudden fear. "Do not worry, I do not care for formalities. Please, call me Klaus," she shook her head and said, "I cannot my lord. My mother wouldn't allow me to be so absurd." He looked her and said after a moment, "but I find it absurd when people call me 'lord' since I am not one yet, and because of this I cannot make any friends outside the castle." He found it very annoying that he was limited to doing everything inside the castle.

She felt sorry for him. She never looked at it that way and thought that being royal allowed him to do anything he wanted. Apparently not. "I'm sorry about that… Klaus." she said his name after some hesitation but saw a smile on his face when she said that. She turned back around to look at the stables

He smiled at her when she called him by his name. "I couldn't help but notice you looking at the stables. Why is that?" he asked her, curious as to why she looked at that place with awe.

She turned back to him when she hear him ask her that. She smiled at him and said, "I find horses to be the most beautiful creatures. I hope that one day I could ride them along the countryside. Perhaps even name one as my own." Her eyes gleamed with hope at this thought.

He looked at her as she said this with such awe. He too had dreams like hers. "I feel the same way about travelling the world and seeing different places, exploring art and culture. Maybe one day both our dreams will come true." He said looking at the horses while she looked at him, listening intently to what he said.

"Yes. Maybe." Slightly saddened by the thought of him having a greater chance of making his dream come true since he was royalty.

He looked back to her and said, "Do you want to be friends from today?" hoping she would agree since her didn't have many friends. _Any_ friends actually apart from his siblings which he didn't consider as a proper friendship.

She looked at him and realised he was the first boy who wanted to be her friend. "Yes we can be friends." She said with a smile that he returned.

From that day onwards he would meet her every weekend in the garden, since during the week, he was busy training to sword fight and learning other royal matters and she would help her mother with small work in the castle. They would run up to the rocks of a waterfall from which they could see the stables and the countryside, sit there and talk about their dreams and what they like. They would get to know each other more and more and soon it became a routine. Four months later they became best friends and were inseparable.

**Four years later, 1647, England**

Hayley opened her eyes and rolled out of her bed, tired from all the work she did in the kitchen the day before. She realised it was Saturday and a smiled appeared on her face. She was finally getting a break from all the work. She only had to water the plants and she could also meet Klaus.

"Mother I'm going to the garden now! And then I'll be at the waterfall if you need me," she said as she hugged her from the back. "Alright dear, be safe. Be back before noon for lunch. And Hayley, please don't get too attached." Hayley nodded as her mother always reminded her of her status and left. Mary was the only one who knew about Hayley's friendship with Klaus, because everyone else would judge if they knew. Although she was happy that Hayley had a friend, she was worried about the trouble Hayley would get into if anyone found out that she was being informal with the king's son.

Mary was not the only person who knew and was worried. Klaus was putting on his white long sleeved shirt when Elijah walked in. "Where are you off to brother?" he asked sitting on the sofa in his brother's large room.

"You know where I'm going brother. To meet Hayley like I always do." He said annoyed that Elijah always asked him this. He always felt like Elijah was not telling him something but ignored it every time.

"Brother, I… I have to share my long held opinion with you." Klaus stopped fixing his hair to look at Elijah. Was he finally going to spill why he was always so hesitant about his Saturday activities? He walked up to his bed and sat on it.

"Niklaus I really think you should limit the time you spend with your friend." Klaus was shocked by this. "Why would you say that? I only see her once a week, that's already a limited time," Klaus argued.

"I know, but I cannot cover for you much longer. It has been four years and I am starting to think people in the castle know you two meet up." Elijah said but Klaus was still confused.

"What is the problem in that? I thought people already knew. Why would you need to even cover up for me anymore?" Elijah sighed, he knew Klaus still didn't understand. "Niklaus! People are starting to talk! They don't appreciate a price friending a maid!" he said frustrated. Klaus stood there speechless for a moment and then his eyes turned angry.

"Is that what this is about? That she's a commoner? If it is Elijah, then I don't care what people say. She is my best friend and I don't intend on abandoning our friendship." Klaus meant what he said and Elijah knew that he was not going to change his mind.

"If… you continue meeting her, someone is going to reveal this to father! If he finds out then he will punish her, not you!" Klaus' anger rose when Elijah said this. "You don't have to worry. I'll be more careful with her," and with that, he left without hearing anything more from Elijah. He didn't know why he was getting so angry over this. He should have seen this coming. Deep down, he knew that Elijah was right about father. If he found out about their friendship, Hayley would suffer and she might be forbidden to see him again. He could not let that happen.

He walked to the waterfall with a heavy heart. He had to protect her from his father. A father who punished or even killed people mercilessly if they disobeyed him. He sat on the big stone on which they has had carved their initials 'KM' and 'HL' when they first became good friends. He ran his fingers along the carving as he looked up to see her smiling face run up to the waterfall.

"Hey there, stranger! Why so glum?" she asked seeing his smile not reach his eyes. He looked at her and motioned for her to sit next to him. She lost her smile as she did so. Now looking worried. "Klaus, what is it? Is everything okay?" she asked with her hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "Hayley," he struggled to find words but gulped and continued. "I… I think that I, we need to stop meeting for a while." He waited for her reaction but she showed none.

Hayley was in shock when she heard this. He had never said anything like this to her in four years. "What, why? Have I done anything wrong?" she asked.

He immediately shook his head. "No! No, you haven't. It is just that… that I have to focus more on my sword fighting skills, I've been um, getting really bad and I think I could use this time during the weekend to get better." He lied. He lied to her for the first time in four years and he felt horrible. But he couldn't tell her the truth. Knowing how stubborn she is, she would not want to stay away from him and that would get her in trouble.

She was so confused. She didn't move, didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat after what seemed forever just staring at him. "How long won't we be able to talk?" she asked. He looked away and said "I don't know. Until I get better at it. Weeks. Months maybe?" it came out more of a question.

Hayley wanted to scream at him. Ask him why he would abandon their friendship like this. Ask him why he can't find another time during the week since Saturday is the only day they can both meet and talk. But she didn't because she remembered what her mother said about her status. Even though she knew there were no formalities between them, she still would not disrespect him. He was after all a prince. Maybe he was making up an excuse. Maybe he just didn't want to be her friend anymore. But why? She had so many thoughts running through her head. She should have seen this coming. But how could she have when they were such good friends?

He saw that she was staring at the carving, lost in thought. "Hayley?" he called and she looked at him without any emotions. "I have to go. I have some work in the kitchen." She said getting up.

They both knew that was a lie. Klaus felt a tug in his insides but gulped it away and stood up too. "I'll walk with you." He said and they both walked back to the garden. When they reached she continued walking towards the castle. He held her wrist to prevent her from going any further and she turned around. "Hayley, I'm sorry." He said sadly but she still didn't show any emotions.

She looked at him, "Have a good day… my lord." She freed her hand from his grasp and continued to walk away with tears in her eyes, leaving him shocked and feeling terrible. He couldn't believe she had called him that after four years. It sounded so wrong. He walked into the castle after a while not knowing that someone was watching his and Hayley's interaction from the front balcony of the castle.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. They're encouraging :) Glad you like it! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! and don't worry this is definitely a Klayley story!**

* * *

**Part 2: ****Things happen, things change. She meets someone?**

Elijah found out what had happened through Klaus and felt sorry for him. He knew that Hayley was his only best and closest friend. He didn't see Klaus leave his room for the whole day, he didn't even show up for diner.

The next day Elijah was walking towards his room when a guard said that his father wanted to speak with him. He walked into his parents' chamber and saw his father standing in the balcony, looking at the people moving around. "Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Elijah. Yes I wanted to have a word with you. About Niklaus." Elijah became self-conscious. Why did he want to speak about him? "I happened to have heard about his brewing friendship with a servant in the castle." Elijah didn't know if he should be relieved that Mikael didn't know their friendship had started for years ago, or if should be scared about what Niklaus would do if he found out that he knew about them.

"Father, I don't kn-"

"Do not lie to me Elijah! Tell me what you know. What is Niklaus doing with Hayley Labonair?" Elijah gulped. "I -"

"Have they committed any sins?" Mikael asked and Elijah shook his head. "No, they have not, father! They are only friends. He talks to her on Saturdays within the compounds, that is all, and it is all I know." Elijah said, hoping Mikael would not get upset. But unfortunately he did.

"How dare he shame the family?! How dare she lose formalities with a prince?! She deserves to be exiled from this castle!" Mikael steamed with anger. Elijah knew he had to do something.

"NO father! Do not exile her, she may have disobeyed the traditions but she is good at her job. Better than any servant." Elijah suddenly had an idea. Hoping his father would buy it he said, "in fact father, even I hate their friendship. I hate that he is ruining our reputation. I know the perfect way to punish the both of them father!" he said.

"What is it? Tell me now!" Mikael ordered.

"Niklaus once told me he would hate for her to ever become his servant because he wouldn't want her to serve him," this wasn't a lie. Klaus had once told him that. "Maybe we should do exactly that!" he said.

"Make her his personal servant, it will serve him right! Both of them!" Mikael said and Elijah silently sighed in relief. He hoped Klaus would forgive him for this. At least she wouldn't be gone forever away from him and her mother.

"I will see to it this happens by next week. You may go, my son." Mikael said and Elijah quickly left to his room.

The week flew by for Klaus, who was preparing for a sword fighting tournament the coming Saturday. He trained on Friday, fought on Saturday and won first place as always, and almost the whole castle found out about his glorious win.

Hayley was chopping the vegetables in the kitchen when her mother came in. "Hayley dear, please get the logs from the stables will you? I need to put them in Queen's room." Hayley nodded and was about to leave when she turned around and asked. "Mother, do you anything of the ruckus whispers that everyone is causing today?" Mary turned around and smiled. "Yes, word is that lord Niklaus won the sword fighting completion in a nearby estate." Hayley was surprised to hear this. Wasn't it just a week ago when he said he wasn't very good? "He won?" Mary nodded and took over her work. How could she have believed him? She knew he only said that to get her away from him. Of course he was good. He was bloody brilliant it seemed. Hayley steamed in anger with equal disappointment and left the room. She walked towards the stables and realized that being there could take her mind of him. She walked towards the logs and bent down to start picking them with difficulty, as they were pretty long and heavy. She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone behind her.

"Do you need help with that?" a manly voice asked. She spun around and stood up to see who it was. He seemed to be older than her but younger than Klaus, was about 4 feet taller than her, had a charming face, messy chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes. _He was very handsome_, she concluded.

"Umm, no," she cleared her throat. "No, I'm fine thank you," she said and smiled. She felt flutters in her stomach when he smiled back.

"Alright then," he said tending to one of the brown stallions. She looked at them in awe and how he was so friendly with them. Like her knew them his whole life. "You know these horses, sir?" she asked him politely.

He turned around and laughed. "Sir? My name is Julian. And yes I know them. I've looked after them since they were ponies. I'm their keeper." He said smiling at the horse in front of him and turning back to her.

She blushed as she heard him laugh. "I'm Hayley. Labonair. I work at the castle." She said and he smirked at her. "I know." This shocked her. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you looking at the stables over the past years. Still don't know why you never used to come by. Lord Mikaelson's close friend." He said and the awe in her face quickly fell to disappointment. "I wouldn't say that anymore." She muttered but knew he heard her.

"Good to know." He muttered back and she looked up and stared into his eyes. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other before she hastily turned her head and cleared her throat. "Right, well. I better get going. My mother must be waiting." she picked up the logs and was about to walk out of the stable when she heard him speak.

"You know, if you ever want some time off from your work, you can always come here. Be with the horses." She turned around and nodded at him with a smile before walking away with a huge grin on her face. When she reached the kitchen she saw a guard talking to her mother. She put the logs down and walked to them. "What's going on?" she asked, seeing the worried look on her mother's face.

Mary opened her mouth to say something but the guard spoke before she could. "Ms. Labonair, the King has summoned you to the royal room." Hayley was shocked at this. "Wh- why has he summoned _me_?" she asked a bit worried that she was in trouble. But that couldn't be, what had she done?

"I'm afraid that is out of my knowledge miss. Please, come with me now." She looked at her mother and hugged her. Mary kissed her forehead and said, "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about, my child."

Klaus was walking along the corridor when he saw his father. "Niklaus! Met me in the royal room. Immediately." His father ordered and walked away before could ask why. He walked in and stopped in surprise at what he saw. His father and Elijah were standing beside each other and standing with her back to him was none other than Hayley.

Hayley stood in the middle of the room in silence waiting for someone to say something. She heard footsteps behind her so she turned to look, she widened her eyes when she saw Klaus staring at her and turned back to Mikael and Elijah, with her eyebrows in a bunch.

"Hayley Labonair? You are a maid are you not?" Mikael asked Hayley as Klaus walked to stand on the corner in between both sides. He looked at Elijah, worried that his suspicions of why they where there were true. But Elijah didn't look his was, only down to the floor. He looked ashamed. He turned his head back to Hayley.

She nodded at this question. "Yes, you're Majesty."

"Hmm. And you are willing to remain in this castle with your mother?" he asked rudely. Hayley was scared. But she didn't show and just repeated. "Yes… you're Majesty."

Klaus looked very confused as well and kept glancing between Hayley and his father. She could feel his eyes on her but didn't bother looking at him. She was too angry at him for what he did to her.

"Good. My son, Niklaus' servant has grown old. She cannot help him anymore, so I sent her away to her home," Elijah prepared for the worst, Hayley was confused and Klaus was confused and surprised. When did Liz go? He didn't know about this, and he didn't know that his father considered being forty-two old.

"So from today onwards, you are to be Niklaus' new servant. You are to prepare his bed, make his food and do what every personal servant does." He stated with pride. Mikael smirked with satisfaction when he saw a look of terror in his son's eyes and a glimmer of fear in Hayley's.

"Father, No! What is the meaning of this!?" Mikael pushed Niklaus on the ground and grabbed Hayley's arm tightly. "Miss Labonair, if you refuse this I will see to it that you and your mother will be exiled from this country. Now am I very clear?" he asked loudly as Klaus watched in horror from the floor. Hayley winced and tears brimmed her eyes. But she would not cry in front of them. She put up a strong face and said clearly, "Yes. You're Majesty."

"No," Klaus whispered and stared as Mikael pushed Hayley aside and walked away, but not before glaring at him.

Elijah caught Hayley before she could fall on the ground and steadied her. She wiped her eyes and turned to face Klaus, but didn't look at him. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me, my lord." She turned around and stormed out.

Klaus was in deep sorrow. He felt like he had just upset her even more. Like it was his fault for this. Elijah helped him up and held his shoulders, "Brother I'm so sorry." Elijah explained everything that had happened with their father and confessed it was his idea. Klaus was angry at first but understood where his brother was coming from. He stayed in his brother's room until nightfall.

Hayley ran into her room and fell on her bed, letting all the tears fall out. Mary heard noises in their room and went rushing inside. "My dear daughter, what has happened?" she asked hugging her daughter's shoulders. Hayley turned around and wept on her mother's shoulder. "They've made me his servant, mother. I've been degraded from his best friend to merely his servant." She couldn't believe this was happening. She remembered all the times she told him that she never wanted to be anyone's personal servant and he said that she would never be downgraded like that. All that was a lie. It was a big lie and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry my dear. But if we are to stay in this castle, we must obey the wishes of the king. Promise me you will not do anything to ruin it. We cannot afford to live anywhere else. Promise me you will tend to lord Niklaus' wishes." Hayley saw the hopeless expression on her mother's face and sadly nodded her head. "I promise."

"Now go and prepare his bed. It is a common duty to do so," Mary said kissing her daughter's forehead. She was afraid this day would come, but they both had to accept their fates. Hayley carried some of the remaining logs that she had bought from the stable to Klaus' room.

She lit the fire and was making his bed when he walked in. he stopped in his tracks when they made eye contact. She quickly looked away and continued making his bed.

Klaus couldn't bare seeing her like this. He walked to her and stood next to her. "Hayley. Please stop. I don't like seeing you like this," she ignored him and continued moving around his room, placing books that were on the floor on his bedside table and folding clothes. "Hayley-"

"Congratulations are in order, my lord. You seemed to have improved your sword fighting skill faster than I thought." She said and looked at him after she had said it.

Klaus felt a tug in his heart. He had completely forgotten that he had lied to her about that. He silently cursed himself. He was about to say something when she placed the last book on the table but she beat him to it. "Goodnight, my lord." She turned and left leaving him felling terrible for not telling her the truth.

For the next five weeks, Klaus would see her come and go from his room and try to talk to her but he never knew what to say. He had to protect her from his father's wrath so he did not say anything, even if he wanted to make small talk. Whereas, Hayley did her job silently without much interaction with Klaus whenever she saw him. She could tell he would try to converse with her but she wouldn't allow it. She would exchange greetings when she sees and leaves him. Apart from that, nothing.

She found herself spending at least twenty minutes every day at the stables, brushing the horses' backs and simply sitting on the hay outside and watching them graze on the field. Julian showed up two days after she started visiting and she found herself spending more and more time with him. He was sweet, kind and would listen to everything she had to say. In turn, he would tell her stories of his adventures with horses and shared with her the things his father taught him about the wonderful creatures. Whenever she was around him, she got a strange feeling in her stomach and became shy and nervous, completely unlike her stubborn and brave nature. Whenever Julian touched her hand or stood behind her, guiding her on how to care for the horses, she found herself turning red as a tomato. She was getting more and more attracted to him.

Meanwhile, Klaus was busy attending to his sword fighting skills. He found himself getting even better and better at it. He wanted to prove his talent to the world, and for that he needed to become a champion. He knew deep down that he also was doing this so the faster he becomes a champ, the faster he can earn Hayley's forgiveness. Not having someone to talk to like he did with Hayley was upsetting. She was his diary. He would tell her everything and vice versa. Now it felt like that diary had been lost forever, burnt in the fire.

He was in his room reading a book when she came in with his diner on a tray. He wasn't feeling so well that Friday so he stayed in bed all day. He looked towards the noise and saw her entering with his food. He shut the book and placed it on the table as she laid the tray over his outstretched legs for him to eat comfortably. "Thank you, Hayley." he savoured the delicious taste of the food she made.

"You are welcome, my lord." He sighed in anger as he heard that. "Hayley, please." She shook her head and said "I am sorry, but I do not want to get into trouble, my lord," she said and he closed his eyes defeated.

He suddenly remembered something and opened his eyes to see her brightening the fire. "Hayley tomorrow at two in the afternoon is my third competition and I'm allowed to bring anyone in the castle or outside to be my plus one… I would like you to join me. I know you've always wanted to see one these fights," she looked at him when he said this. It was true, she had always wanted to watch one of these competitions and was willing to put her anger at him aside to be able to witness a fight. She was about to agree but then remembered her plans for tomorrow.

"What time did you say it was, my lord?" he was suddenly excited that she might agree to his offer and said "it begins at two."

She closed her eyes remembering Julian asking her to join him on a ride with his stallion, Autumn, at quarter past two on Saturday. Tomorrow. She frowned and he felt crushed when he saw that she was frowning. "My lord, it is true, I would love to come, but I happen to have somewhere to be tomorrow at quarter past two." He couldn't help but think she was lying to him to avoid spending time with him so he asked, "Where… might I ask?" he asked slowly and hesitantly, not wanting her to think he was spotting her.

She looked at him for a moment and realized they hadn't had a conversation like this in a while. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I have been offered the opportunity to ride with one of the horses in the stables, my lord." She told him.

Silence fell between them, neither of them breaking eye contact. He was disappointed but he couldn't keep her from doing what she had always wanted to since she was a child. "I understand. I will not keep you from experiencing a dream of yours." He said kindly and she smiled at him. "Thank you… Klaus." She said slowly before leaving the room, not knowing the toothy smile he had on his face.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope it was good! Leave a review with what you think will happen next! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's part three! Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Part 3: He sees the 'someone'**

The next day arrived and Klaus woke up with a smile. He laid in bed for a while thinking about the recent development between him and Hayley. Sure, he was sad that she couldn't come see him fight, but she was going to ride with the horses for the first time and he was happy for her. Part of him wished he could be there with her to watch her live her dream. He closed his eyes and thought about the first time he taught her how to handle a sword.

**_Flashback, five months ago._**

_She laughed hysterically as he pulled her hand and walked backwards towards the green patch of short grass near the waterfall. "NO! I'd love to watch _you_ fight but… Klaus! You're mental, I'm not going to handle a sword!"_

_Klaus had a huge grin on his face and laughed with her. "Come on now, sweetheart. Give it a try! I know you want to," he pulled her towards him and shoved the handle of the sword into the palm of her hand. _

_She held the sword with one hand and her other hand was around his waist just like his. She threw her head back and continued laughing. "I could hurt myself with this! I don't even know the first thing about holding this thing." _

_Klaus walked behind her and held her hand up, facing the sword forward. "Don't worry, love. I'm here to protect you as always. Now walk towards that tree," he said and she complied, still finding all this amusing. "Now what?" she asked a little more intrigued than before. _

_He smiled widely and said, "Swing your hand and hit the tree," she looked at him like he was crazy but started laughing so loudly that he couldn't help but laugh with her. "What?"_

_"__Are you serious? 'Hit the tree'?" she asked._

_"__Yeah, why?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing. Hayley walked towards him. "My sweet, sweet, Niklaus. Do not, I repeat, _do not, _EVER teach anyone anything in your entire life. Because you are terrible at it," she said amused and placed her hand on his neck. _

_He felt a sudden knot in his stomach when she did this. This, since a few months ago, had started to happen often and he didn't know why. He ignored it and took the sword from her hand. _

_"__Oh really?" she nodded, and when she did, in a quick move, he dropped the sword, picked her up bridal style and jumped into the water. She raised up to the surface and wiped her eyes._

_"__Klaus! What was that!?" she asked, unable to hold in her laughter. He smirked and splashed her. "That is what you get for insulting my teaching skills." She swam up to him and splashed him so hard that he fell into the water again. They laughed and laughed the whole day._

**Present time**

Klaus opened his eyes and his smile turned into a frown. He missed being so close to her and regretted ever pushing her away. He seriously hoped that one day, sooner than later, they would be able to resume their close friendship. He got dressed and walked down the hallway to the training arena.

On the way, he thought about visiting her after the fight to ask her about her ride. He talked to his trainer and found out that the tournament had been delayed by half an hour and would start at two thirty, so he decided to practice for more time.

Meanwhile, Hayley's morning was as usual. She woke up, did the dishes, cleaned her room and showered before eating breakfast. When she was done, she picked up the fresh laundry and walked to Klaus' room. She was happy that he had let her go for the ride although she did feel disappointed that she was going to miss the opportunity to see her friend fight.

She remembered the first time he taught her to handle a sword, or at least tried. She laughed at the memory and felt deeply saddened that she walked away from their friendship.

As she entered his room, she found he wasn't there and continued moving around the room, cleaning, tidying and arranging. When she was done, she realized it was two and remembered that she was meeting Julian in fifteen minutes. She realized that her crush on him was growing more and more as she kept meeting him.

She had never felt this nervousness in front of a boy before but she liked it. She noticed that he liked her too but wasn't as shy about it like she was. She rushed to her room, fixed her hair, wore a simple yet pretty dress and kissed her mother goodbye.

Mary noticed Hayley's cheeks go red when she talked about her new friend, Julian. She could tell that Hayley liked him more than a friend, and from what she heard about Julian, she knew he liked her too. She was happy that Hayley was not being so depressed any more like a few weeks ago and hoped that Julian would be a good suitor for Hayley, and as time went by, she knew that he would be.

Hayley walked over to the stables and saw Julian's back facing her. He was brushing Autumn's hair and gave him a kiss on the snout. She smiled at this and walked towards him. "Julian, hello." Julian turned around and gave her a smile which made her heart flutter. "You look beautiful. As always, of course," she blushed and looked towards Autumn. She saw the saddle on his back and smiled at him.

"Are you ready for your first ride, milady?" he asked and extended his hand for her to take. She took it and said, "Why yes I am, sir. Very ready."

He released Autumn from the stables and walked her outside. He then held Hayley by the waist and lifted her onto Autumn. She held on to the saddle feeling amazing. Gently, she brushed her fingers through the stallion's hair. She was so amazed by the horse that she didn't notice Julian climbing onto Autumn and sitting behind her.

Hayley gasped when she felt a pair of strong hands grasping her waist. She turned around and looked at him questioningly. "I'm going to be riding with you, if you do not mind?" she realised how close their faces were and looked in front, she whispered, "No. not at all."

She saw him hold the leather strip attached to the stallion's snout and tug it lightly. She felt him move and smiled widely. He started walking faster and Hayley closed her eyes, swimming in the moment. As they moved along the field and the castle boundaries, he told her stories about Autumn and the other horses, his first horse ride and she listened to it all truly engrossed.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the garden and had gotten off of Autumn to give her a break. They sat under a tree side by side next to the horse and continued talking about their day. In the middle, he slowly took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

She looked at their hands and then at him. So quickly, he leaned it and kissed her on the lips. She was so surprised that she didn't move for a second but then relaxed and kissed back. She had never been kissed before. Her mother and Klaus were the only others who had kissed her, but on her hand, or head, or cheek. But this felt good and they kissed for a while.

When he finally pulled back, they both smiled, "Consider this my first time courting you," he said and she smiled widely. She had never been courted before. They stood up and climbed back on Autumn. As they went back to the stables, she leaned her back against his chest and closed her eyes.

Klaus saw the time and realised it was twenty past two. He would be leaving in ten minutes for his tournament at the nearby county. He went up to his room to get dressed for the fights. He saw that it was all cleaned up and neat and realised that Hayley had been there and cursed to himself that he had missed seeing her that day.

Once he was ready he walked to his balcony to get some fresh air. He watched people move across the garden when something… someone, caught his eye. Was that Hayley he was seeing sitting under a tree? He focused intently and realised it was her and he was about to smile but when he saw who was next to her, a frown formed on his face. She was sitting extremely close to a man younger than him, but evidently older than her. They were holding hands and staring at each other, a horse standing near them.

He was confused. Who was that man? Why were they holding hands? Why was she looking at him like that, with so much awe? He was about to ask more questions but what he saw next stopped everything going on around him. Time had frozen.

_He_ kissed her.

**TBC**

* * *

**So, before i get to the klayley romance, i really want to make her fall in love with Julian first. So please bear with me and remeber that it IS a Klayley story! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the long wait guys! thanks for all the reviews. Long chapter :)**

* * *

The man kissed her. She kissed the man. Their lips were on each other.

Klaus couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt his hear stop beating and his lungs unable to aid him breathe. Continuing to stare at them as they stopped, looked into each other's eyes, smiled and resumed tasting each other's lips. He didn't know what he was supposed to do because his mind wasn't functioning normally. the thought of her finding a suitor had never crossed his mind, ever.

But why should didn't he ever think that? Surely he knew that they would find suitors on day, perhaps get married and start a family. Of course he knew that. It happened to everyone. But then why did he never think that Hayley would one day find a suitor, get married and perhaps start her own family? He couldn't take standing there anymore. He drifted his eyes away and walked over to his bed, fell on it and closed his eyes. But all he saw was the image of her lips. Her lips... On someone else's. That man.

His eyes snapped open and there was a sudden rush of anger in him. This turn of events was happening for the first time and he had no idea what this was. All he knew I'd that he needed to find out everything about the mystery man as soon as possible.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. The noise made him move away from his train of thought and looked at Elijah entering his room.

"Niklaus, we are going to be late. Your trainer is wrong for you downstairs."

"Tell George I'll be there in a moment, just need to get my boots."

Elijah nodded and walked back to his brother's trainer. he couldn't help but notice that his face was pale and his eyes were cold. Usually Niklaus was excited for tournaments. He told George what he needed to say and made a mental note to ask his brother about it later.

Klaus carried his sword in his hand and followed George to the carriage which was waiting for them. As he was walking he turned his head to see her and her male friend riding the horse back to the stables. He gulped and looked back forward and marched past everyone in front of him to the carriage.

Elijah was looking at and walking towards the carriage when suddenly Niklaus speed walked in front him, got into the carriage and threw his bag into the back of the carriage. He bunched his eyebrows together at this sudden aggressive behaviour. Something was definitely bothering him.

He sat next to Klaus and observed him for a few minutes as the carriage was moving towards the county. He was looking out the window with a blank expression. Elijah sighed and asked, "Something on your mind brother?"

Klaus heard Elijah ask him a question but didn't look away from the widow. "Just nervous" he said but he knew that was a lie. So did Elijah.

"You are never nervous. Something is bothering you? You never act like this before a tournament."

Klaus gulped and shit his eyes for a moment, think of what to say. He spoke without looking at Elijah.

"I need you to tell me if you know the name of the person who fits this description. He was brown hair, he looks a bit older than me, he's a bit taller too...?"

Elijah thought for a second. "That's a fairly vague description. could be anyone really."

Klaus looked slightly agitated. "He was riding a horse in the garden and..."

"Oh! If he was with a horse, than its probably someone who is in the army, since no one else can ride them. Or it could be Julian James Henderson-"

"Who's that?" Klaus interrupted, with an intrigued voice.

Elijah looked at his brothers eager face but didn't ask why just yet.

"He's the keeper of the horses. He's been looking after them since he was young boy and training them since four years ago. His father John Henderson died in battle two years ago. He's a brave man, very charming I must say." Elijah said with a chuckle.

But klaus was not amused. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by the fact that he was the man that he saw with Hayley. He was the keeper of the horses which means Hayley probably knew him. He didn't want this Julian man to charm his way into Hayley's heart and he didn't understand why.

"You seem overly eager to know about the man you are describing. Tell me why."

Klaus's thoughts were interrupted by his brother's voice again. he didn't know if he should tell Elijah or not. But he didn't know what else to do so he decided that he could trust Elijah with his dilemma.

"I was in the balconyof my room today and I saw Hayley in the garden. She was sitting under this tree, with a man, who I just described, this...Julian."

Klaus felt like his voice was betraying him. He was having such a hard time even talking about it.

Elijah saw his brother's face go pale again but still with blank expressions. "Continue."

Klaus gulped which didn't go unnoticed by Elijah. "She and him were with a horse, their hands were... together. And..." Klaus clutched his hands tightly.

Elijah was starting to realise what was going on but wanted Klaus to finish talking.

"...And they, they were being oddly friendly... too friendly with each other..."

Elijah feared this would happen with Klaus. He asked calmy. "Brother. Did you witness what was meant to be a private moment between Miss Marshal and Julian?"

Klaus looked up at Elijah in surprise wondering how he figured it out. He remained silent and looked back out the window slightly flustered for being so vulnerable in from of him.

The look on Klaus's face was all he needed to confirm his suspensions. He sighed with a bit of anger.

"Niklaus! You are truly invisible to you're own emotions aren't you? Do you really not realise why you are feeling so anxious right now?"

Klaus looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Elijah growled quietly. "You have feelings for Hayley, Niklaus! You care for her more than just a friend. Here I thought those were just rumours!"

Klaus was stunned by Elijah's words. Feelings? More than a friend? He looked back out the window lost in thought. Could it be true? He was starting to realise that all this time, all those mixed emotions, the difficulty to concentrate on anything but her recently, her lips, her smile... He was jealous. He cared for her more than he liked to admit. But he couldn't figure out when this happened. If he was feeling this all of a sudden so strongly, then he must have started to see her in a different light since before. She was his best friend and he lost that connection with her. What would have happened if they were still that close? Would he have realised that he had feelings for her? Would she have gotten closer to him too? Would she have met Julian? How long has she known him for? Couldn't be that long or he would have known about him. They talked about everything but not anymore and it was killing him that they couldn't see each other more often.

All this time. He was jealous of Hayley with another man. Someone who wasn't him.

"Niklaus please remember that you cannot do anything to sabotage your reputation. It was bad enough that the rumours were causing small talk. If it is proven real, then they will send her away and you will be ruined!"

Klaus heard every word with an arrow in his heart. He couldn't hurt her. He had to know if she loved him though. If she was happy. But nothing couldn't make him feel any other way for her anymore and he chose that he wouldn't tell her or anyone about this.

Without saying anything the rest of the way, they finally reached.

The tournament didn't go as well as everyone hoped. The usual champion was third place this time.

But he didn't care. All he could think about was her. Beautiful Hayley Marshall. Former best friend of Niklaus Mikaelson.

Hayley got of the horse with Julian's help and brushed her long brown hair to one side. As Julian attended to Autumn, her thoughts went to what was going on between them. They had such a strong connection and she wanted more. She had never thought she would find herself a suitor. Most young girls had their families find them suitors, but she was lucky. She couldn't imagine being with someone she did not hold feelings for.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt strong hands grip her waist and pull her back. Her back collided with his chest and she felt his lips on her shoulder moving to her neck. "Will you join me for dinner today?" He mumbled against her neck. She closed her eyes with a smile but then moved away from him and turned to face him.

"Yes I will. Julian, not here. Someone might see us." She said with her hands resting on his chest.

He didn't let go of her and held her hips gently. "I know but your lips are just the sweetest, most tempting thing." he said with a charming smile. Hayley blushed madly and turned away but Julian held her chin and pulled her face up to meet his eyes.

She closed her eyes and they were almost about to kiss when they heard footsteps behind them.

As soon as he got out of the carriage, Klaus turned and walked towards the stables. He needed to know the status of her relationship with the Julian man.

"Niklaus! Where are you going?" Elijah asked with an accusing tone, he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that.

Klaus stopped and turned around. "To see Hayley." Elijah sighed. "Niklaus please don't do or say anything you will regret."

Klaus turned back around and said, "I won't, I promise. Just need to know for myself."

Elijah watched him walk away. He didn't exactly know what Klaus meant by that last line. Know about Hayley and Julian or know if he really has feelings for her? Either way he hoped Niklaus wouldn't hurt himself, emotionally that is. It was quite clear to Elijah that Klaus would not be happy if Julian and Hayley were perusing a relationship.

Klaus walked up the hill hoping not to see Hayley at the stables. Yes, hoping NOT to. He didn't want to see her with Julian. But why was he being so paranoid? He was starting to truly realise that Elijah was right about his feelings. He reached the stables and turned into the entrance. But what he saw made him and heart stop. His wish of not seeing Hayley there was squashed. Not only was she there but she was there. Near him. With her hands on him chest, his hand on her hips and their faces painfully close to each others. His footsteps seemed to have caught their attention as they both turned quickly to look at him. His eyes my hers and he felt butterflies.

"My lord! What brings you here?" Julian said after bowing. Klaus averted his gaze from Hayley and looked at Julian. He felt uneasy standing there. He nodded but didn't say anything. He turned back to Hayley when he heard her voice.

"Kla- my lord. It is good to see you, how are you today?" hearing her call him 'lord' again made him annoyed but realised she was not going to call him by his name in front of others.

"I am well, thank you Hayley. I was actually hoping to speak with you." He said with some hesitation. His new found feelings was not making it easy for him to speak with her like they did before.

Hayley looked confused. Why did he look so nervous? She nodded and turned to Julian. "I need to leave anyways. Mother must be waiting. Goodbye." She told him with a smile and he nodded letting her hand go, which she realised he was holding even when Klaus was here.

"I'll see you later?" He asked with a smirk and she nodded with blush on her cheeks.

"Of course," she said and Julian leaned in to kiss her cheek and nodded his head at Klaus with a smile before leaving the stables.

Klaus felt his heart burn when Julian kissed her cheek. He shut his eyes tight trying to control his emotions.

After he left, Hayley turned to Klaus. "So, what did u want to talk about?"

Klaus looked at her eyes and for the first time realised how mesmerising they were. He could stare at them forever, he felt. He also realised how beautiful she looked in her long red dress. She wasn't dressed fancy, just her simple everyday dress and her long hair wild and flowing. She was a true beauty.

Hayley was waiting for an answer and just stood there awkwardly waiting for him to say something. He was just staring so she waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and realised he was staring. "Yeah, yeah... Um... I just wanted to talk to you. It's been a while." Klaus was hurting inside. He didn't didn't know how to approach her anymore.

Hayley giggled a little and made Klaus' heart flutter. "We've talked this week. But you didn't tell me, how was your tournament?" She asked.

Klaus felt embarrassed to tell her that he didn't win first place. He had never come third in any competition and felt like he needed to be winner in everyone's eyes. But when he did tell her she was a bit shocked. She expected him to be the top of his level.

"What happened?"

Klaus didn't want to admit that he lost because throughout the whole tournament, the only thing he could think of was her and her relationship with Julian. "Just got distracted" settling not to tell her he said.

Hayley smiled. "It's okay, you'll always be a winner." Somehow hearing Hayley say that made him be okay with losing.

He missed this. So much. Talking to her, having fun with her, being around his best friend.

"Hayley do you want some company tonight? Maybe talk and catch up? Haven't done that in a while..." The smile on Hayley's face dulled. It was still there but it wasn't as bright.

"I would love that but maybe some other time. I have plans tonight." Hayley said thinking about Julian.

Klaus saw Hayley's cheeks get red. He wondered if it was because of the stable boy. He gave her a questioning look so she said, "Julian has invited me to have dinner with him and I accepted."

Klaus was upset about this. When was he going to get any time with her if she spends all of it with Julian? But he realised it was the perfect time to question her relationship with him.

"How do you know Julian?" Klaus asked curiously and slowly, not to seek nosy.

Hayley had been wanting to talk to someone about Julian and her. She would have talked to her mother but she wanted to talk about her other feelings. Klaus and her were best friends, they could become closer again. Maybe if she confided with him, he would give her good advice. It would give them a chance to become closer.

She smiled and held his hand. "Let's go to the waterfall."

Klaus felt the butterflies again when she held his hand. Why hadn't she answered him and why was she smiling? She wanted to go to the waterfall! Their place. Klaus didn't care why but he eagerly followed her waiting to hear whatever she was going to tell him.

When the reached they say on the same spot where their initial were carved. Klaus stared at her jolly face. Beautiful.

"Listen, so I've wanted to talk to someone about this and I do not really think my mom would be the best person to talk to about it."

Klaus looked confused. "I'm not following."

Hayley bit her lip and moved closer to him. "Julian is the keeper of the horses. I met him while ago and I've.. I don't know, I've been having these strange feelings when I'm around him." Klaus was stunned at what she was saying. He didn't say anything so she continued.

"We've been meeting a lot and we got along well and today I..." She blushed madly remembering and klaus had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"I had my first kiss. With him. And he told me he wanted to court me and we rode the stallion together and it was amazing Klaus." She said with such excitement. What she didn't know was that her words were tearing his heart out. He didn't realise how strongly he actually felt for her.

He gulped and put on a fake smile. "That's great. I'm happy for you."

Hayley smiled widely and sled him, "the thing is that I don't know how to handle this. I don't know what to do. I know this was a while ago but how was it when you were courting Lady Camille five years ago?"

Klaus didn't expect this to be the talk. He hated this. He hated that they were talking about Julian and her new found attraction for him. What was so special about him anyway?

"Um... It was a while ago, I don't know, we would just talk and go to the garden and town together and walk around. Hayley I know you want advice from me but I'm not the right person to be asking because Camille and I had a five month relationship and I'm the one who ended it. So if you're looking for advice on how to act in a relationship, I would disappoint you but the one thing I can tell you is please be careful with him. I don't want to see you get hurt." What he really wanted to tell her was that he didn't want her to be with Julian because he would get hurt seeing the woman he has feelings for in the arms of someone else.

But he remembered Elijah's words and decided that he had to accept this and be happy for her.

"Thank you, Klaus... I better go now. Have a dinner to prepare for." She smiled and stood up.

Klaus saw her stand up and said "you go, I'll follow in a while." She looked confused at his pale face but ignored it and nodded.

Klaus watched her leave and rubbed his face in his hands for feeling like this. He stood up and kicked a big stone angrily into the water. He didn't even know Julian yet he already hated him. Being close to her only made it worse for him knowing that she was being courted. He was afraid. Afraid of losing her. He already lost her once. If he wanted to be saved from losing her again he had to change his mind from becoming close to her.

He walked back to the castle when his father summoned him and Elijah to the great hall.

"Niklaus, Elijah, good you boys are here. I have received a letter from the great school of France, L'école de Sagesse proposing for the both of you to join them for separate reasons. Elijah, they want you to teach, yes teach, at the economy institute for two years and Niklaus they are offering you a chance to study arts and swordsmanship for two years as well. Now boys, you would be smart to take up this offer. It will earn you respect from the people here and Elijah, good money from France will come your way. You will be leaving in three days." With that he left the room leaving klaus and Elijah to hug each other at this amazing opportunity. He had to tell Rebekah.

Rebekah was overjoyed for her brother. She remembered how he would always talk to her about how amazing it would be to see the world and he got to start with France.

"Congratulations brother, getting your wish finally." She smirked.

"Yes it is beyond exciting, Rebekah. This is a great opportunity for me. I can learn so much more."

Klaus was smiling widely when he saw his sister smirking. He knew it wasn't about what she had just heard from him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," she said walking to sit on the couch opposite his bed.

"A little birdie told me that you finally accepted your feelings for your best friend." Klaus' smile slipped from his face slowly. He looked at her with emotions in his eyes and then looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, mentally planning on killing Elijah later.

"Oh come on Nik, it's not news to me. I've known before you for a long time now." She said and giggled to herself.

Klaus was confused at this. "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah sighed. She loved Hayley and they bonded very easily. She missed her ever since the rumours reached Mikael and she had to stay away from them. "Don't you remember that day Nik? Her birthday three years ago?"

**Flashback three years ago**

_"Here you go, Hayley, Happy Birthday!" Rebekah said as she hugged Hayley. Hayley opened the small box and saw a pretty bracelet inside that matched Rebekah's _

_"Aww Bekah, thank you," she said and hugged her again. Just then they heard a knock on her door and Hayley turned around to see Klaus standing there with a smile on his face. _

_Hayley was so happy to see him and so she ran and jumped on him, hugging him so tight that he almost fell back. _

_Klaus hugged her back just as tightly and laughed at her urgency to greet him. _

_"Klaus! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until next Monday!" She said as she moved away from him excitedly. _

_"I wasn't going to miss your birthday now was I?" He said and greeted Rebekah who was watching them silently. _

_"Wait Nik, you're telling me you came here all the way from the middle of your completion in north London just for Hayley's birthday?" _

_Klaus smiled confidently and said "well of course, I wasn't going to miss it." He said as Hayley gleaned at him. _

_"Where's your gift for her? Didn't come empty handed did you?" _

_"No I don't need any more gifts!" Hayley said in the middle but klaus continued to talk to Rebekah. _

_"Don't be absurd Rebekah, of course I have something for her," he said smiling. "In fact, it's in my art room. Care to join me?" He asked Hayley. _

_Both Hayley and Rebekah stood in shock. "What?" Hayley asked. _

_"You're taking her to your art room?! You never show atone that place! Not even me!" Rebekah screeched while Hayley still stood surprised. _

_"Only special people are allowed there. And today that special someone is Hayley." He said and lead her out her mother's room leaving Rebekah behind. _

_It was then she realised that Hayley meant so much to Klaus. Even more than his own siblings it would seem. That room was his mind and soul. He was letting her into his mind and soul. And he never did that with anyone. _

**Present time **

Klaus lived the flashback in his head again. He tempered that day so well. The first time he let anyone in to his art room. He had even given her a painting he had done of the two of them as a gift. She was overjoyed with a huge smile on her face.

Rebekah watched klaus silently as she noticed he was reliving that day.

Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rebekah.

"What is your point sister?"

Rebekah sighed. "My point, Nik, is that you never did that before. You let her into what you call privacy. You're always so guarded about that room. It might not seem like much but I know you pour your feelings out in that room. And you shows it her. That's huge, Nik, even for you. You said that the room was only for special people to see. Only she has seen it Nik. What does that tell you?"

Klaus was stunned at Rebekah's words. Had he really had these feelings for her since three years ago? Remembering her smile made his heart flutter. Rebekah was right. She was the only one who had seen that room. No one else. Not even Elijah or his own mother.

"Nik, Elijah told me that he didn't want you to confess to her. But you're going to be leaving for two years in three days. You won't see Hayley for two years." That's when klaus realised that was true. He hadn't thought about that. He wasn't going to see her for two years. The longest he had been away from her was these few months after the rumours reached Mikael and it pained him. How was he going to handle two years with these new found feelings of his on top?

"Tell her how you feel Nik. Don't leave knowing that she doesn't know -"

He couldn't hide it anymore. Especially not from Rebekah "No. I cannot Rebekah. She is being courted by someone else."

"What?! Who? For how long?" Rebekah asked in shock.

"His name is Julian, he works at the stables. It's only been going on for a day. But she had her first kiss with him." Klaus said closing his eyes trying to remove the image of them kissing under the tree from his head.

Rebekah watched him closely. Realisation dawned on her "you saw it didn't you. You witnessed her first kiss and that's when you're feelings surfaced your attention."

Klaus didn't respond, confirming Rebekah's theory. "You said she's been with him for a day brother. You won't be hurting her if you told her -"

"No. Rebekah it is out of the question. I'm going to forget these feelings and go to France and have a good two years."

Rebekah sighed at his stubbornness. "Fine. But at least tell her. You have two days to do so." She left the room and left klaus to his thoughts.

_I'll tell her tomorrow._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter guys! Thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

Hayley was lying on her. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about her dinner with Julian. It went well. Great she would say. He welcomed her into his home where he lived with his dad, who was a sweetheart and had made them a delicious meal. Later when they were done he walked her to the door and gave her a goodbye kiss. Long and sweet. But on top of everything she was glad that she was getting the chance to be close to him again. They had talked for only about ten minutes and she already missed him. She turned towards the table near her bed and saw the painting there that he had made of the two of them for her fourteenth birthday three years ago. It was a shame that they couldn't be that close again. She really wanted that especially now but she could risk Lord Mikael finding out so she had to keep a bit of distance even though it killed her to do so. Thinking about him she fell asleep.

Next morning Hayley woke up and prepared Klaus' breakfast. She walked with the tray into the room quietly not knowing if he was awake or not.

When she saw him sleeping she placed the tray on the table and went to draw the curtains.

Klaus opened his eyes when he felt the sunshine warm his face. He saw her walk around the room but didn't say anything or let her know he was awake. He watched her walk around his bed and pick up some books on the floor and throw some clothes into the laundry basket.

Hayley was busy cleaning his room when she notice him shift and turned to meet his eyes. She smiled and said "good morning, your breakfast is ready," while continuing to clean the room.

Klaus felt that thing again in his stomach when she smiled. This was going to be a long two years for him. He smiled back and nodded, unable to say anything.

He suddenly remembered that he had something to tell her. Two things to tell her. He was nervous and didn't know how to start so he just kept quiet thinking about it.

Hayley saw him lost in thought so she picked up his food and walked towards him. He sat up and she placed the tray on his lap, her hair accidentally brushing his face.

Klaus closed his eyes and breathed on her scent. It was addicting and he couldn't stop staring at her. He had to tell her

"Hayley I..." She turned to look at him. "Yes?" She said

Klaus couldn't get the words out of his throat. "I... need some water please." He changed his mind. He couldn't tell her now, because he didn't know how.

She smiled and said "yes of course I will be right back" and left the room.

Klaus groaned and hit is head back on the pillow. She came back with a glass of water and placed it on the table beside him "here you go" she said and continued cleaning the room.

He still wasn't used to seeing her serve him. It felt wrong. He watched her move across the room still and started to notice how beautiful she looked in the morning with sunlight illuminating her face. His eyes trailed across her face and stopped at her lips. Those lips. He wanted them. He also couldn't help but notice her slim figure through that dress. He shook his head and remembered that she was being courted. The thought suddenly annoyed him.

When he was done eating she picked up his tray and turned to leave after saying goodbye. He opened his mouth to say something to her but closed it when she left.

The rest of the day he decided to plan what to pack for his travel and started packing as soon as possible. He met with Elijah and they discussed housing arrangements. Before they knew it, it was bed time and he walked to his room.

Entering, he saw that it was all neat and ready for him to sleep. He realised she had been there and cursed himself for missing seeing her.

He went to bed thinking of her. He had to tell her before he left. Rebekah was right. She should know before he left. He owed it to her and himself. Maybe if he told her about his feelings they would have time to think. Two whole years. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about her... again.

Hayley was also having troubles with her thoughts. Even though she had decided that distance was good for them, she felt her heart break when he seemed so distant from her.

The next day Klaus woke up and saw Rebekah standing next to him bed. "Nik wake up! Your leaving tomorrow and have barely finished packing! I'm here to help so get your butt off that bed." She shouted. He groaned and lifted the covers off of himself. He sat up and say on his bed too.

"So...?" Rebekah asked and klaus looked confused.

"What?" Rebekah snaked his arm and said "so did you tell her you were leaving?"

Klaus controlled his emotions and shook his head.

Rebekah looked shocked. She was expecting him to say yes. "Well why the heck not?!" She screeched.

"I tried Rebekah but I couldn't. I don't want to be away from her for two years but I want to go to France too."

Rebekah felt sorry for Klaus and Hayley. She said "Nik. Tomorrow. You are leaving tomorrow. For two bloody years. Do you really want to leave with that weight in your chest?"

"Rebekah, I'm scared of how she will react! I don't want to lose her over this!" He shouted

"Nik your leaving her tomorrow. She going to be either pissed off or saddened that you didn't tell her sooner anyway so you don't really have a better option here. And leaving without telling her is going to strain your relationship even more."

Klaus was surprised by how Rebekah had always been right so far. He needed to start taking her advice more even if she was younger than him. She was smart. Hayley would be angry and sad for sure. He knew her too well. But if he also told her about his feelings, he was absolutely clueless as to how she would react.

He simply nodded and they continued packing until it was three in the evening.

Klaus decided it was now or never and left the room after Rebekah wished him good luck.

"Hayley could you please help me with the supper?" Mary asked. "Yes mother!" Hayley shouted from her room. She was chopping the vegetables when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mary said and walked to open the door. When she did she was greeted with a surprise.

"Oh my sweet boy! It's been long!" Mary said as she pulled a smiling Klaus in for a hug. He laughed and said "yes Mary it's great to see you too."

She pulled away and held his hands. "I suppose you are here for Hayley." He nodded and she invited him in. Mary pointed to the kitchen and he walked in after taking a deep breadth. He saw her engrossed with cooking so he went closer.

"Hayley," he called and she turned to see him standing next to her. She smiled and greeted him. "Klaus! What brings you here? Do you need something?"

Klaus smiled and nodded "yes I actually needed to talk to you." She tilted her head questioningly. "Ok what did you want to talk about?" Klaus hesitated knowing they weren't alone.

"Could we go to the waterfall?" He asked and Hayley said "I have to help mother with supper" but before he could say anything Mary interrupted.

"It's all right dear you can go. I'll be fine until you get back." Klaus smiled thankfully and Hayley nodded before grabbing her long coat and walking out with klaus.

"Thank you Mary! It was good seeing you." He said before walking out.

They walked to the waterfall talking about their days and klaus was nervous the entire time.

"So yeah. That was my day." She said as they sat down on their rock.

"Ok klaus enough. Why are you being so weird?" Hayley said suddenly and klaus looked startled.

"For the past two days you've been acting like I'm gonna hurt you. I know we've not been so close but this isn't helping." Hayley said firmly yet softly.

Klaus looked deep into her hazel eyes and decided this was it and no turning back. He held her hands in his and turned completely towards her. "Hayley I've acting weird because this is hard for me to say."

Hayley didn't know what was going on but what he was saying scared her a little bit. He looked so serious. "What is it?"

"Hayley, I'm leaving."

He searched her eyes for something but all she was doing was staring at him.

She didn't know how to react to what he just said. She heard him perfectly clear but didn't know what he meant. "What?" She whispered softly.

He held her hands tighter and said "I'm... going to France for an art and swordsmanship program."

"Wow! That's great! So wait why are you upset?" She asked understanding now but she was genuinely confused why he would be weird about this.

"Hayley, it's not a trip. I'm leaving for two years. Tomorrow." He said sadly.

She felt her heart stop beating. Two years. That's what he just said. Two years. 760 days. She didn't know how she was going to be okay with him leaving her life for two years. Yes she thought about keeping her distance from him but never had she thought like this. Miles away from her with no way to communicate as Lord Mikael would not allow it. But this was his dream. Travelling a and exploring art and culture. So she decided to look happy for him even if she was breaking inside.

She put on a smile with tears threatening to surface. "That's... Amazing. You get to live your dream. Don't be upset. You'll enjoy."

He was starting to get annoyed at her words. "Hayley I won't be seeing you for two bloody years! I have discomfort not seeing you every week! That's all you have to say to me? 'Enjoy'?"

Hayley's tears fell as she stood up angrily. "What do you want me to say? That I'll miss you? God, do you even have to hear me say it to know that of course I'll miss you! But you need to stop thinking about me and go live your dream. Like I said you need to enjoy." She said loudly that he was surprised by her outburst.

Klaus was really mad now. He didn't know why but he was.

"Stop thinking about you?" He asked softly but angrily. But then he got a bit louder. "Stop thinking about you?! I cannot do that Hayley! Even if I try it doesn't work!" He turned around and knitted his fingers into his hair.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused because she didn't know where this was going.

He turned around and looked her deadly in the eyes. "Every moment of the past few days, you've plagued my mind! Ever since you and... Julian kissed under that tree-"

"Hold on! How do you know about that? I didn't tell you!" She said surprised.

"I saw you from my balcony! I don't know what's happening but when you told me about him-"

"You already knew" she said softly. "Didn't you?"

Klaus sighed frustrated. "Yes but that is not the point Hayley!"

"Then what is the point Klaus?!" She shouted.

"I feel for you what you feel for him!" He let it all out. Her breathing hitched and her eyes went wide. Tears spilled down her cheek with no warning.

He didn't realize it but tears were falling down his cheeks too. He continued to speak angrily. "I don't know how long Hayley but all I know is that it's there! It's been there for a while! I just haven't realized it all this time!" He said with a broken voice.

He saw Hayley standing there with complete surprise. "I don't know what you expect me to say." She said.

He walked towards her and held her face in his hands. "I don't know what to expect either. All I know is that I'm leaving tomorrow and I need to do something before I leave."

"What?" She asked softly, surprised that she wasn't moving away from him.

He caressed her face with his thumb and moved closer to her.

"This." He lifted her chin up, bent his head down and pressed his lips to her soft ones in a gentle kiss. Hayley closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. Why wasn't she moving away? To her surprise she even kissed back and they let it linger for a good minute before she broke the kiss.

That's when she remembered Julian. She couldn't do this to him. He was a good man and she really liked him.

Klaus was equally surprised that she allowed him to do that.

"I should leave. My mother is waiting," she said looking away from him.

Klaus felt his heart break for the first time. "Hayley-"

Hayley shook her head "goodbye Klaus. Have a good time. I wish you well." She said before she turned around and speed walked to the castle.

Klaus stood there with tears in his eyes, pouring down his face. After standing there for what seemed like forever, he went up to his room, threw his books of the shelf kicked his suitcase and screamed into a pillow.

Mary was almost done cooking supper when she heard the door open and close. She laughed and said "You were out a long time that I almost fini- Hayley?" Her laughter stopped as she saw her daughter weep and barge into her room.

"My baby what is wrong?" Mary sat down next to Hayley who was curled into a ball on her bed.

"He's leaving mother. Klaus is leaving." She said crying, her voice breaking.

"Oh baby girl, it's okay. He won't forget you." Mary said rubbing Hayley's back.

Hayley chose not to say anything else and fell asleep trying to forget what happened between them. But she ended up falling asleep only the next morning.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back! ive been really busy and i have some free time now! ill go back to updating my other fics as well! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

George walked into his room to help him with his bags. He had everything packed. His books, clothes his sword. He looked at the empty room. He was going to miss it. He turned to face his bed when something caught his eye. He walked towards the bedside table and fully opened the half opened drawer. He picked it up and stared at it as he remembered that day.

**Flashback, 1643**

_"Hayley what are you doing?" He asked excitedly as he skipped towards where she was sitting. _

_She immediately turned away and said "No! You can't see its a surprise." He smiled and tried to peek over her shoulder but she caught him "Stop it! I'll show you when I'm done."_

_"When will you be done?" He asked impatiently. He sat down next to her on the bench facing her back. _

_"In a second." She said. He saw her use her dress to wipe of something and then she blew on it. What was she doing? _

_"Okay! It's done. Close your eyes, it's a gift." He looked surprised. "For me?" She nodded and he did what she asked. _

_"Now hold your hand out." When he did, he felt something smooth and cold touch his hand. She had put something in his palm. _

_"Ok open!" He looked down and saw a small pendant shaped like a wolf. He looked at it in awe. He smiled at her and saw a blade in her hand. This surprised him. _

_"You know how to carve?" He asked. He shook her head and said enthusiastically. "No my father taught me how to carve a wolf when he was here. I can't do anything else." _

_"Where is you father now?" He asked. She shrugged. "I don't know. He left one day when he was really angry at mother. I don't know why. Then he never came back the next day, or the next. Mother says he has gone for a trip but I know that is not true. I think he abandoned us." She said sadly. _

_Klaus felt terrible for asking. He couldn't imagine what she felt like not having her father with her. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry Hayley. He shouldn't have done that. But you should know that I will never leave you. Your my best friend." _

_She smiled and hugged him back. "I know me too." _

**February 12th 1649, England **

Hayley saw stood in the kitchen cutting vegetables to prepare the meal for Lady Esther. Ever since Klaus left to go to France, Hayley went back to serving his mother. It had been quite a quiet two years and not much has changed except for the fact that she had moved in with Julian. She would do everything she did before like leave her home early in the morning despite Julian's continuous sweet protests, reach the castle later in the morning, draw the curtains in lady Esther's room, prepare her bath, her breakfast, water the flowers in the garden, do the same chores in the evenings and then repeat all of these duties every week day. On the Saturdays she would go to the town market to buy food stuff for her and Jackson at their home. They would have a pleasant dinner talk about their day and occasionally go for a nature walk on the outskirts of the forest. And finally on the Sundays, her and Julian would go horse riding near the lake and tend to the horses on the evening - her favourite thing to do. When they reached back home, they would have another pleasant dinner and Hayley would read a book cuddling with him before they kissed each other goodnight like every night and repeat the entire thing again.

She liked this routine. It was simple, calm and not very tiring. No mater how much she tried to distract herself with all these things, there was always one thing that bothered her. One thing that she had tries repeatedly to forget. By one thing she meant one person. Him. Her former best friend. Klaus. Whom she hadn't spoken to since she wished him good luck after he kissed her, admitted to her while shocking her immensely that he had feelings for her, and for a long time apparently. She tried. She really did. She never went to the waterfall in two years because the worried that it would remind her too much of him and her. She had t told Jackson about the kiss and she wasn't planning to even though it made her feel incredibly selfish.

Speaking of Julian, they were going strong with their relationship. They loved each other but weren't exactly in love with each other yet. They kissed passionately or sometimes short and sweet but they still hadn't slept together as they both agreed to wait for the right time. But nonetheless she had a simple and happy life.

She put the supper food on the tray and walked to lady Esther's room.

"Ah! Hayley dear, I wished to speak with you. I was just about to have someone call you to my chambers," Hayley smiled and placed the food near the kind queen.

"What was it about your highness?" She said as she poured some hot water into a glass from the kettle on the bedside that she had placed there earlier.

"It is about your mother dear." Hayley froze at this. She gulped and asked softly. "What about my mother your highness?"

Esther patted the part of the bed beside her after she took a sip of her soup. Hayley obliged and sat next to her taking Esther's hand that she had held out for Hayley.

She looked at Hayley intently and thought for a while before she spoke. "My darling, Mary told me some things that she wanted me to tell you before she left us all. Some of them were requests and some questions. But she also told me some things that shocked me." Hayley felt her throat go dry. It had been 2 weeks since her mother died. She was crushed when Rebekah came running to her house and told her the news before hugging her so tightly she couldn't breathe. She didn't know where this conversation was going but she held her head high and nodded for her to continue, showing that she was paying sincere attention.

"First she asked me to take care of you as a mother would to a daughter, which I promised her I would so I must ask you Hayley dear if you are happy with your life right now."

Hayley was overwhelmed with what Esther was telling her. She didn't know that her mother had told Esther this. She felt her tears brimming the surface of her eyes. She waited a moment before she answered. "Yes I'm happy lady Esther."

Esther stared at her for a long moment before nodding and saying, "Like I said before she also told me something that I never knew and never realised..."

Hayley bunched her eyebrows together. This time Esther held Hayley's hands with both her hands.

"She told me that Niklaus had been in love with you for a while now." Hayley couldn't move. Her eyes were wide and her hands went stiff. In love with her? But he said he only felt what she felt for Julian. That wasn't love she felt three years ago. And how did her mother know about this?

"Hayley?"

She broke her train of thoughts when she heard Esther call her name. She stared at her but didn't say a word.

"My dear, she also told me that you too shared an innocent intimate moment." That she had told her mother but never expected her to tell anyone let alone Esther. All of a sudden she got scared. She wondered who else knew so she had to figure out a way to discourage Esther from saying anything further. She shook her head furiously as tears ran down her cheeks unknowingly.

"No please, your highness. I'm so sorry it won't happen again, I swear. It didn't mean -"

"No no no Hayley! It's okay my darling why are you apologising? If I had known my son was in love I would have encouraged him. I find you a sweet girl and what Mikael did to separate you two from being just friends was wrong. I realise that now how much this would have hurt you and my poor baby boy."

Hayley was shocked by her words. She wasn't getting in to trouble? She was still scared so she said, "your highness, please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't dear. But you owe it to yourself to know. Do remember any times when you felt different towards Niklaus? Think hard and well."

Hayley didn't show any movement but said softly. "Lady Esther, I am living my life with Julian now. It would be disrespectful to think of another man when I'm with him."

Esther shook her head. "My dear Hayley there is nothing wrong in figuring out your own feelings. Besides if you ever felt that way about Niklaus, don't you think it would be disrespectful to Julian too?"

Hayley was too overwhelmed by this conversation. She couldn't do this. She needed to leave and go to Julian to prove to herself that she didn't need Klaus. She removed her hands from Esther's grasp and stood up. "May I please be excused for the night your highness?"

Esther sighed and nodded. She turned and walked to the door when she heard Esther stop her. "One more thing Hayley."

She turned around and looked at Esther. Esther smiled and said, "My sons are returning tomorrow morning from France. There will be a masquerade party in their honour. Everyone in the nation is invited. Elijah's new status as future king will be announced. Mikael has decided to take an early step down from the throne."

Hayley was shocked by this news. Mikael was stepping down? Elijah was becoming king? He was coming back? That's when she realised how fast the years and flown by.

"I hope you can make it to the party." Esther said smiling. Hayley waited for a moment before she gave her a slight nod and left the room before anything else could be said.

**February 12th, 1649, France**

Elijah heard noises from the room above him. Noises that he had heard a lot in the past two years, noises that pointed to retaliating and future regret that he had tried to stop but couldn't. He sighed and walked up as the sounds got louder. He opened the door to the room and saw what he didn't want to see. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment.

He knocked on the door that was wide open anyways. "Niklaus."

Klaus was completely under the covers doing who knows what to the brunette beneath him. She didn't stop her moaning even when Elijah knocked on the door. Klaus pulled the covers off of him slightly, and went back to kissing the woman's stomach aggressively moving to her chest, now visible to his brother. "What do you want?" He asked his brother with annoyance in his tone, lips still on her olive skin making her moan louder. The moaning continued and Elijah was starting to get frustrated. He observed the brunette's face carefully before looking down and saying, "I have requested many people to come and get you and seeing as you are ignoring my attempts to call you I thought I'll come and get you myself. Now, if you will kindly make yourself decent so we could have a proper conversation, please."

He moved his body up and turned to look at Elijah with a frown. "Must we speak now?"

"Yes. We must. Now" Elijah said with frustration and slight anger at his brother's crazy behaviour.

Klaus growled and moved to wear his clothes. He whispered something in the brunette's ear and she rolled her eyes before leaving the bed to get dressed. Elijah turned away to allow them some privacy and got lost in his thoughts. Klaus had never been like this in the past. Specifically two years ago is when he became this way. Not that he wasted his scholarship but he would often go out late at night get drunk and Elijah would find him in his room with a woman, for the past two years his brother had become and stayed a mess.

The brunette walked past Elijah partly indecent and he being polite never looked at her again. Klaus fixed his hair and turned around to face Elijah in just pants and and a necklace. "What is so important that you had to interrupt my fun time? Hmm?"

Elijah looked at him deeply before saying. "Niklaus what is wrong with you? You have acting like a blithering idiot for the past two years! It's about time you told me why you have changed!"

Klaus sighed and said, "You do what you do and I'll do what I want to. You are going to be the future king. Shouldn't you be worrying about other things?"

"Don't you start with me. I know what you are trying to do and you are not going to distract me from this conversation. You used to be reckless, yes, but never this much. Getting drunk almost thrice every week and sleeping with multiple women? When did you become this way?"

Klaus turned around and walked to stand in the balcony and Elijah followed him. "Elijah just mind your damn business!"

Elijah knew he was going to hit a nerve, a sensitive nerve but he had to confront his brother for the sake of sanity and also it had been a suspicion of his for a long time now. "Is this because of Hayley?"

He watched closely at his brother's reactions which had become stiff as a stone. He saw Klaus's muscles tighten and decided to push further.

"Is this because something happened between you two before we came here that made you retaliate and act this way?" He watched as klaus turned around and walk up to him angrily so that they were face to face.

"How dare you say such things?" The anger and defensive tone in his voice mixed with the look in his eyes confirmed to Elijah that his suspicions were right.

"Please brother, you think I wouldn't figure it out. Plus you have made it pretty obvious now haven't you?"

"What are you on about?"

Elijah took a step closer. "I've noticed something that maybe you have or even haven't noticed yourself. Every. Single. Woman, that you have slept with since we have accommodated ourselves here have been extreme lookalikes to a certain someone. Brunette. Hazel eyes. About 5 ft 7. Sound familiar?"

Klaus was starting to get both extremely angry and extremely unhappy. He knew what he had done to try and forget her and he couldn't help but feel guilty even though he had no reason to be. He couldn't find words to say to Elijah that would possibly change his idea of why he was behaving this way because he was absolutely right.

"Tell me brother. What happened?"

Klaus sighed and went to sit on the bed. He couldn't hide this any longer. Especially not when they were about to go back home. Lying would be too tiring. "I confessed my feelings for Hayley before we left. I... I kissed her." He closes his eyes trying to remember the kiss. Her soft lips on his. "But she said she couldn't and walked away and I never spoke to her after."

Elijah was equally shocked and disappointed with his brother. "So you sleep with tens of women to compensate for the loss of Hayley by your side? Niklaus did you ever stop to think that maybe she wasn't ready to tell you she had feelings for you because she didn't know herself? How could you be so reckless?!"

Klaus stood up aggressively. "She doesn't love me Elijah! She's with that Julian! She doesn't need me when she has him!"

Elijah knew for sure what was going on. "Niklaus are you in love with Hayley?" He asked softly.

Klaus stared at Elijah with his eyes still wide but not of anger, of shock that he had revealed to Elijah his most painful secret. The woman he loved was not his to have.

When he didn't say anything, Elijah spoke up after nodding to himself. "We are leaving tomorrow to go back to England. Mother and father are throwing us a masquerade party and everyone is going to be there. Everyone." He said before turning around and walking away.

Klaus stood there thinking about what Elijah had just said. She was going to be there at the party. He was going to see her again. After two bloody years. He actually craved to see her. Even if she was still with Julian, he needed to look into her hazel eyes and absorb the warmth she offered. Thinking of her and Julian made him angry. He wanted to be happy for her but he couldn't help but cringe as he thought of Julian's hands on her body. But he had to remain calm if he was ever going to be able to speak with her the way they used to before. He promised himself that he was going to give her a big hug and apologise for ruining their friendship even though he new for sure that his love for her would never go away. He remembered the day he shared his vulnerable secret with someone he knew he trusted to keep it and fell asleep thinking about it.

**Flashback**

_Klaus wore the necklace with the pendant that Hayley had made for him when they were children. He walked to Mary's quarters after he locked the door to his bedroom. _

_He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did, he saw Mary's face turn into a smiling one and he smirked sadly too._

_"Hello my child, I heard you were leaving in the morning today," she said as she hugged him. He hugged back tightly and said "yes I came to say goodbye. Is Hayley here?"_

_She shook her head and said, "no dear she woke up early to tend to some work." _

_He nodded and walked in. "It's alright, I actually came here to talk to you." _

_She nodded after a moment of surprise that showed on her face and gestured him to take a seat. _

_He held her hands and said to her softly, "Mary I need to confess something to you. Something I hope you won't tell anyone." She remained silent making believe he could continue._

_"I don't know when this happened but I realised this not long ago. I'm in... Love with Hayley. I know this is a shock because we have been friends for so long but it happened and I can't help but regret not realising earlier. And now I -"_

_"And now you are saddened by the fact that she is with another man." She finished for him sadly. _

_He looked at her and then looked down. "I came her to let it out of my system. I just, I... It just hurts so much Mary, I do not know how to cope with this." He said as he started to break down in her arms. _

_"Oh my child, I know it does. I know it hurts but you are going to have to try and put this behind you. Your love for her will remain but you can always find another love."_

_He cried even more at this. "I don't want another love. I want Hayley. I want to hold her and comfort her and be there for her whenever she needs me. It hurts so much physically and emotionally Mary." _

_She didn't know what to say to make him feel better. She knew Klaus was a perfect man for Hayley but she also knew that Julian was a good man too so she simply held him close and soothed him. Twenty minutes later he got up, hugged her, said goodbye and began walking to the carriage when he saw Hayley near the stable hugging him. He felt his heart shatter more than it already had and tried to do what Mary told him. Put it behind him and walk away. What he didn't know was that he wasn't going to be very successful at doing that very thing. _

**Present time**

The next morning he packed all his necessary stuff and by 10 in the morning Elijah and him left to England. On their way they talked about how great it was going to be to see their family again and how Elijah was nervous, excited and honoured to be the next king. In the evening at 4 they reached and klaus stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the giant castle he called home in front of him, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Follow, favourite and review telling me what you think is going to happen next! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! New chapter for you! Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it :) Here is the next chapter. Its a bit shorter tham the previous chapter but hopefully you still like it!**

* * *

It was already late into the evening by the time Klaus had greeted everyone and settled back into his old room. He lay on the bed thinking of the past two years of his life. It had new, fun, wild and different. He had never knew that he had an extreme wild side outside of disobeying his parents when he was a child. He liked it. It was fresh and surprisingly... relaxing. But in those two years never once did he not feel like something was missing, the sunshine that would calm his storm whenever he had a bad day. He missed the having that special voice telling him what was right and wrong. Sure his brother was there to do that, a lot, but it wasn't as convincing. It's funny how he wanted someone to tell him to stop when he got crazy even though he knew himself that he should.

He closed his eyes lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock. "Come in."

He turned around to see Rebekah standing there smiling. She was all dressed up and held a mask that she was yet to wear.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? Kol and Elijah are downstairs waiting for you so that we can all enter the party together."

Klaus got up from the bed and walked over to the dressing room. "Yeah I was just about to get ready. So tell me, what have you been up to these past two years?"

Rebekah moved to sit in his bed as he changed his clothes. She looked around the room because she hadn't been in there since he left. It looked untouched. "Hmm... I've been working on finishing my education, practicing embroidery which I've taken a huge liking to, and I also spent a lot of time with my friends?" Klaus smiled.

"Yeah? Like whom?"

Rebekah watched Klaus's back carefully as he changed. She waited a moment before saying, "Caroline, Tyler, Marcel... Hayley." She stared and and noticed his actions halting and the muscle in his back tending. He stayed still for a second before resuming his activities.

She waited for him to say something but when he didn't she continued to speak. "I also have taken a liking for cooking and I spend time in the kitchen observing, helping and in the process, learning."

He nodded and came out of the dressing room with his fancy shoes. "Speaking of the kitchen... I didn't see Mary today anywhere in the castle. Do you know where she is?"

He looked at Rebekah closely who had suddenly gone pale and had tensed a little bit. She shifted uncomfortably and stood up. Her eyes got a little blurry but she held back the tears from falling. "Nik..."

He looked confused as she had suddenly become sad and walked towards him. "Mary she... She's dead Nik."

He didn't move. He didn't even blink. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. "What?" He asked in a barely audible voice.

"I'm so sorry, Nik. its been two weeks." She said as she ran and hugged him. Few seconds later she felt him hug back. She knew how much Mary meant to him. She was his mentor, a woman who had taken care of him when his mother was unavailable even though she was a single mother and handled hectic work in the kitchen, not to mention also serve his parents. He tried hard to handle the burn in his heart. He never got the chance to say thank you for all the things she had taught him and done for him. As stupid as it may sound, he also felt grateful to her for bringing Hayley into this world, his world, giving him his best friend.

Hayley. The thought of hut suddenly made him realise something. He pulled away from Rebekah and looked her dead in the eye.

"Rebekah, what about Hayley? How is she handling this? Where is she?" A sudden need to see her and comfort her reached his mind.

"She didn't take it well at first. She cried for three days straight but Julian and I supported her through it."

Klaus flinched at his name. He had forgotten about her suitor. Wait, were they still together? He thought. "She's with Julian?" He asked softly, still in shock with the news about Mary.

Rebekah felt a wave of sympathy for her brother. As much as she had wanted to see him and Hayley together two years ago, she couldn't deny how good of a supporter Julian was to Hayley. It wouldn't be fair on his part.

"Yes, she is. She lives with him now."

Klaus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Is she happy?" He asked still with his eyes closed.

Rebekah knew well that if she answered that question that he would not talk to her and not want to interfere with her life so she said, "They're not married or anything like that but I don't know, Nik. You'll have ask her if you want to find out."

He stated at the door and they stayed silent for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts before he put on his mask when she said, "come on, our brothers and guests are waiting for us."

Hayley was getting ready for the party. She didn't want to go because she wasn't in the mood to socialise but she had promised Esther. Also, Julian told her it would be fun since they hadn't done something different in a long time. He was right. They followed a simple and constant routine that kept their lives going.

Ever since he had left, she had lost her wild side a like bit. They would go frolicking around the lake when no one noticed or climbed up trees and threw apples at passers when they were kids. Ever since he left, her wild side had disappeared and she became a much quieter and less excited woman.

She twirled in her dress and looked at herself in the mirror to see if she looked appropriate. Rebekah had given her the beautiful blue dress long time ago. She was staring at the dress when Julian came up behind her and hugged her.

"Someone looks gorgeous." He said as he kissed her neck. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, let's go. We might get late." She said moving towards the door but she felt him grab her wrist. "Wait."

She turned to see him smiling and he pulled her to him. "What?"

"I wanna do something before we leave," he said smiling. Hayley felt like She was experiencing déjà vu but brushed it off.

"What?" She asked again and he smiled down at her again.

"This."

Hearing that word from his mouth made her heartbeat faster as she all of sudden remembered the familiarity with the situation.

She saw him close his eyes and lean down to kiss her and she immediately turned away and excused herself to go get some water, fake coughing as she ran to the kitchen.

She closed her eyes and remembered the kiss that she had shared with Klaus two years ago. She felt his lips on hers even if they weren't really there. She didn't know why she was feeling weird now. She felt like if she kissed Julian when he said that she would not be kissing him but, in her mind, Klaus. Her stomach fluttered at the thought.

She drank a glass of water to calm herself down and walked to Julian and told him it was time to leave. He asked her if she was okay but she brushed it off saying she was fine.

When they reached the place there were quite a few people there. She looked around at the mansion that had been so graciously decorated. She wore the mask that complemented her dress. And stood by Julian the entire time since she was nervous of seeing him. Suddenly there was a lot of noise and the doors above the staircase opened and the king and queen walked through them.

Esther wore a beautiful green dress that flowed across the floor. She had her hand linked with King Mikael's as they went to stand behind the balcony railing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the nation, I thank you all for taking the time to grace us with your presence. My family and I have gathered you all here for a party that has been organised for two reasons. It may be a shock to many of the people here that I have decided to take a step down from the throne early." There were gasps and shocked faces all around. Hayley wasn't as surprised as Esther had told her earlier but Julian was in pure shock. "Yes, it is surprising but I want to retire from this position as I feel I have done almost everything that I have wanted to accomplish. However, I have not forgotten that this nation needs a king and so my son, Elijah Mikaelson, will be my successor." There were gasps of happiness this time. Elijah was the most loved sons of Mikael and Esther. "Although I will not be retiring immediately. There are a few more things I want to see happen before I give up my position. One of those things is to see everyone present here today have a wonderful night and celebrate this joyous news." There were cheers everywhere. "So without any further delay, please give a big welcome to the co hosts of this masquerade, my children amongst whom is also you future king!"

Everyone broke into a fit of claps, laughs, and cheers. Hayley felt her heartbeat quicken as she watched the door carefully.

Klaus and his siblings walked into the hall from the top of the staircase when they heard their parents announce them. As soon as they entered they heard cheers and applause.

Klaus's eyes immediately searched the crowd hoping to find her somewhere. But the masks were preventing him from catching her with his gaze. But that wouldn't stop him from finding her and speaking to her.

Hayley looked at the siblings standing on either side of their parents. She looked at the man standing near his mother with Rebekah by his right. She knew for once that it was once. He was looking around the hall at all the people. She couldn't see his face because of the mask.

"Please feel free to continue socialising, enjoy the food, drinks and of course, the music!" Esther said and everyone started moving around again. But Hayley stood still. Still staring at him. This was going to be a long night.

**TBC**

* * *

**So what did u think? Tell what you think will happen next! Need some suggestions so i can add it to the story! Fear i might get writer's block :( **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update, things came up... but here you go! tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Hayley walked up to the people serving drinks and asked for a strong one. She was going to need it if she was going to get through this night without breaking out with her nervous energy. She looked around to see if he was nearby and sighed when he wasn't, yet she was still slightly disappointed. She turned to see Julian socializing with people he probably knew from the town. She started walking up to him when suddenly she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry I -" she stopped talking when she saw who she had bumped into. Blue mask, dirty blonde hair. Her heart stopped, which had never happened before in his presence. She looked away quickly to avoid eye contact.

"It alright, miss. I'm sorry too. Enjoy the party," he said. His voice had turned deeper and more steady than two years ago. Her eyes involuntarily moved to his lips and couldn't help but remember what they had shared before he left, what she had rejected. "Um, thank you... my Lord. Again I apologize," she said quickly and continued to walk in the direction she was going in before. She speed walked her way through the crowd and stood by Julian's side, socializing along with him to distract herself.

Klaus walked to his mother and said, "I'm going to get a drink mother. I'll be back soon to talk to the people you want me to," she nodded and he left to get a drink. As he was walking, he saw Julian standing near the town vendor's family. He had taken off his mask and was playing with the strings before putting it back on. He felt his chest tighten. If Julian was here then Hayley had to be here too. According to Rebekah yet we're still together. He looked around frantically hoping to catch glimpse of her while walking to the area of drinks. He was so distracted that he walked straight into a woman walking across him. He held her arm so that she doesn't fall and let go when she regained her posture. "I'm so sorry I -" she said but Klaus shook his head and interrupted "it's alright miss. I'm sorry too. Enjoy the party." He looked at her, she was pretty. Her makeup was lightly done and she wore a mask that complemented her blue dress. She mumbled something and left.

Klaus laughed and continued to walk while watching her leave. He ordered his drink when suddenly something struck his mind. That voice. That woman's voice was so familiar. He turned and looked back at where she went. He saw her talking with the vendor's family, a man's arm around her. It was her. Hayley was right there and he hadn't even noticed her. No wonder he thought that she was pretty, of course she was. She was beautiful. He started walking towards them in hopes to talk to her when he was stopped by his father's voice.

"Niklaus! Come here, son!" He turned to see his father calling him to the side. He put his arm around him and said with a huge grin, "I would like you to meet some people," Klaus nodded but looked back to see if she was still there and she was. His father took him to a family who was talking to his mother. "Ansel! This is my second son, Niklaus. Son, this is the Duke of Germany. This is family - his wife, Margret and his his daughter, Tatia. He has another daughter, Katerina, whom you might know is Elijah's betrothed." Klaus nodded, Elijah had been betrothed to the girl he was courting before he left for France. Their betrothal was announced before he left. He greeted the family and shook hands with them. He turned to Tatia who had already extended her had for him to kiss with a flirty grin on her face. He urged not to roll his eyes in front of them and kissed her hand. His family was talking to hers when he turned around at tried to find her again. She had disappeared from his sight and he felt stressed.

"So, Niklaus, why don't you and lady Tatia talk and ask her to dance," Klaus was confused and shocked why his father was making him do this. He wanted to tell him no and go find Hayley but he knew it would be disrespectful. He looked at his mother who looked down, avoiding looking at him. Now he was very confused but didn't say anything and simply nodded. He held his arm out to Tatia who graciously took it. They talked and she was being overly flirtatious with him. He was disinterested in everything she was saying and continued his search for Hayley. Then the music started playing and his father announced that it was time to dance. It was a traditional ballroom dance. Being the gentleman that he is, however bored he was with her, he asked her to dance because his father would be mad otherwise.

Julian stuck his hand out to her and she accepted but not before hesitating. They got on the dance floor and started to move to the music. She had seen the traditional dance before in town and during festivals and had picked up from that. Mad she was spinning, she turned her head and saw him dancing with a woman in a very revealing dress. Her stomach clenched as she saw him smile. She was starting to have doubts about her feelings with Klaus. after that kiss they shared, for the past two years no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget him. Whenever she thought of him, she could feel his soft lips on hers. Seeing him happy with another woman made her feel both jealous and surprisingly happy for him. After rejecting him when he told her he loved her, she felt like he didn't deserve someone as awful as herself.

Klaus danced with Tatia who continued to flirt with him. He parented to enjoy her flirtations because he could see his father watching them closely. He knew his father would give him hell if he wasn't accepting of any lady. He was relieved when he spun her around and they switched partners. The woman who spun into his arms was not someone he expected. He almost stopped dancing when he looked into her eyes. "Hayley," he whispered and they continued to dance.

She stayed silent before looking up at him in shock that he knew who she was, saying "good evening my lord."

"No. Don't. Please, don't call me that. Not you, especially not you," he spun her and brought her back close to him as they continued to glide across the room.

Hayley gave up and nodded. "So how have you been?" He asked her softly. She shrugged and said, "it's been quiet, not much happened but overall it's been good."

He nodded slowly. he looked up and into her eyes through her mask and they just stayed like that for a while, dancing to the beautiful music playing. He missed looked into those eyes. Those hazel eyes. He might have had his fair share of woman who looked like her but none compared to her true self. He needed to know so he asked, "Hayley, are you happy?"

Hayley was shocked at his question. She didn't answer right away. She knew that if she said she was that he would respect her and leave her alone. But she didn't want that. So she waited before saying something. She opened her mouth to answer but the partner switch-back began and she quickly found herself spinning away from him and into Julian's arms again before she could say anything.

He caught her and she looked around to see him back with his original partner. She felt her heart sting but was quickly brought back to the real world when she heard Julian talk to her. They engaged in a conversation they enjoyed as they danced and soon she was able to forget what had just happened.

Klaus rolled his eyes before Tatia spun back into his arms. She started to talk gibberish to him again and simply smiled and nodded. He looked towards her and saw her laughing at something Julian said. She was happy. He couldn't deny what was in front of him. He clenched his hands unable to look away. He had to give her space and he had to try hard to forget his feelings for her if he was going to be seeing them a lot more and together. It hurt too much. He turned back to Tatia who was also looking where he was moments ago. She was glaring but then turned back to him and smiled. The dance ended and he watched Julian and Hayley walk towards a small family that they probably knew.

Suddenly he left Tatia's side and rushed to the 'office' room at the further end of the hall that was away from a lot of the noise. He needed to calm himself down. His heart was aching and chest was tightening more and more as he thought about it. He banged the door shut and looked at the burning lamp that lightly illuminated the dark room. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear someone open the door and close it. A few seconds later he heard a lock click. He turned around to see Tatia standing at the door with nothing but her coat covering her. Her dress and shoes were lying on the sofa next to the door.

She walked up to him and said, "looking to take your mind off something?" She stood a few inches away from him and dropped her coat to the floor. "I can help with that." Klaus was shocked at her boldness. This woman was a huntress. She hunted men down and took advantage of them he could tell. But then his thoughts went to Hayley. He needed to forget his feelings if he was going to let her be happy. This woman in front of him was willing to offer him that chance.

His eyes raked down her body and couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. Physically only, of course. She walked closer to him and rid him of his coat. "Why so stiff? Are you scared of being a little wild?" With that he smirked and pulled her closer to him. "I'll show you wild," she rid him of his clothes as he pulled his shoes away. He aggressively started to kiss her and down her naked body. She moaned loudly and he was sure people outside would hear but he didn't care. He picked her up and pushed her down the small desk in the room he continued to torture her as she screamed in pleasure. Klaus closed his eyes and kissed her stomach but all he could see in front of him was a certain hazel eyed brunette like he always did when he was with women in France. He shook his head and got on top of her and pushed into her. He moved fast and quick hearing her moan loudly and squirm underneath him, begging for more. He panted trying to remove her image from his head and desperately pushed harder. She cried out his name and mumbled some other words but he could still only hear her voice coming from Tatia and finally met his release thinking of her beneath him. Tatia was in a haze and smiled up at him. "We should do this more," when she said that reality struck in his mind. He felt disgusted all of a sudden and put on his clothes, rushed out without saying anything to her. As he walked out of the room he saw Hayley walking in his direction and looked up at him.

Hayley stood still lost in her thoughts as Julian talked to the man and his wife. She thought a lot about what to say to him and his question to her. She couldn't take it anymore, she knew what she wanted to say to him. She wanted to tell him that yes, she had been happy but there was and is always that part of her that needed him by her side to have an even happier life. She excused herself from Julian to go find him. She saw him come out of a room hastily and walked to him, opened her mouth to say something. But then she caught view of the inside of the room he just came out from. The woman with whom he was dancing with had her naked back facing the door. She was sitting on a desk and putting on her dress. She knew at once what had happened. He looked up at her and walked towards her trying to catch his breath.

He stopped when he saw her expression. A frown quickly found his face when he realized that she had just seen Tatia behind him in the room they were just in. Suddenly he felt guilty. He felt like he was cheating. But why should he feel that way when they weren't together?

Hayley froze and tears started threatening to surface higher. Why did this hurt her so much? She had rejected him a long time ago. Why would she feel like he was cheating on her? But she did and she hated it. Immediately, she turned around and walked away to find Julian. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to see him. She was angry Al of a sudden, not at him but at herself for caring so much about this even though she had a perfectly fine suitor.

She found him and grabbed his arm angrily. "Julian, I want to go home. I'm tired." He looked worried so he nodded and they left the party. When they reached home, they found a note from Julian's father saying that he was spending the night in his friend's home to discuss some business that might take a while.

It was the first time they had the house to themselves a while. Hayley couldn't help but think of the woman Klaus was with. She started thinking of what he was like in... _No! Hayley stop it! Distract yourself. _

Hayley looked around desperately for something to distract her. She walked towards the bedroom and saw Julian take of his shirt with his back to hers. Maybe that's what she needed to get him out of her mind. Maybe she needed to be intimate too with Julian. She was waiting for after marriage but she needed this release so badly. She walked over to him and said, "Can you help me with my dress?" She turned away from him and moved her hair away.

Julian turned to her and saw her back facing him. She had never asked him this before. He hummed a yes and started untying the strings slowly, making sure to graze his fingers against her soft skin. He untied them all only to find that she wasn't wearing a corset and had her back bare to him. She had never done this before either. She turned towards him and looked into his eyes. She thought her eyes where deceiving her when she saw his eyes were blue as the sea and not their usual brown. She blinked to see them brown again.

She gulped before finding words, "Julian, I want tonight to be the night." He was shocked. "Are you sure?"

She didn't say anything for a moment and then nodded after pushing the dress if her shoulders and letting it pool to her feet, leaving her completely naked. She felt nervous. She had never been naked in front of a man. Te closest she had been to displaying her body was when a few years ago, her and Klaus had gone to the lake at noon and she had to take her dress off and remain in her slip when she had gotten completely wet when he pushed her in.

She started getting impatient because she couldn't stop thinking about him. Julian looked at her body and without a second thought he lifted her up and wrapped her around him. He kissed her and her neck making her moan and took her to the bed. He laid her down and kisses from her lips to her stomach and then back up. "Relax. in going to make this enjoyable." He said in a hoarse yet soft voice and she nodded. She felt his lips on her body again. He positioned himself and moved into her for the first time. It hurt a little at first but then she got used to it and it started to feel pleasurable. She closed her and felt him breathing against her neck. She felt his soft pink lips kissing behind her ear... she slid her hands up his back to grab onto his dirty blonde curls... she could hear his voice whispering her name against her skin and his artistic hands holding on to her hips as he moved in and out of her... it pleasured her even more. Moments later her body felt tingly and she moaned loudly as she met her release and so did he. She opened her eyes and he moved his head to look at her. Seeing Julian's wide grin made her heart stop. What had she done? She had thought of him when Julian was sleeping with her. She quickly got up and put on her clothes. She said she was alright when he asked and they both went to sleep.

This was it. This was her wake up call to figure out her emotions. She needed to know whether she had feelings for Klaus or not. She couldn't string Julian along while thinking of Klaus all the time. She was going to meet him tomorrow at the waterfall... and she was going to figure it all out.

**Next Day**

Klaus spent the whole day thinking of what he had done. He hadn't done anything wrong, but boy did it feel wrong. It was like whatever he did to try and forget her, he would only remember her more. He remembered the day when Rebekah had accused them of being a secret couple a few years ago.

**Flashback five years ago**

_She couldn't stop laughing as she saw him struggle to get leafs out of his sticky hair. "Oh this is funny is it? Huh?" He asked unable to stop smiling himself. She nodded still laughing. "You look very attractive."_

_Klaus pulled the last big leaf out of his hair and looked up at her with a wicked grin. "Let's make you more attractive now shall we, little wolf," he said and walked towards her. Her widened but she was still smiling. "No! I'm fine thank you." She walked backwards and her back hit the tree. He sped walked to her and lifted her up bridal style and walked back to the water. _

_"NO! Klaus no! I'm sorry, you're perfectly good looking the way you are," she said in the middle of laughs and screams. She held him close and hid her face in his neck. _

_"Thank you," he said looking at her and she smiled in hope that he would let her go. But then his face broke into a devil's smile said, "but nice try," her eyes widened even more and before she could register he had thrown her in the water. _

_When she resurfaced she looked up at him in shock. He walked to edge and got down on her level. "Now you look even more prettier than you are, love, you should thank me!" She fake smiled and held her hand out to him. "You're right."_

_He held her hand and she pulled him in. He laughed and they both walked out of the water. "Great now I can't go home like this!" Thankfully she was wearing a slip and a corset under the dress so she took it off and laud it on the side to dry off and Klaus did the same with his shirt. She was squeezing the water out of her slip when she felt him grab her from the back and smear her face with wet mud. _

_"Klaus! Wha-" she couldn't finish her sentence because of the shock she was in. She ran and scooped some of the mud and threw it at him. He simply grabbed her had and kissed her cheek and they continued to enjoy their mud fight until they heard a voice. _

_"So this is what you too do when you 'talk' at the waterfall," they turned to see Rebekah standing there with her hands on her hips. _

_They moved away from Rebekah to pick up their stuff and putting on their clothes. Still laughing. "Hello to you too, sister."_

_"So are you two having a secret affair or what?" She teased and Hayley's eyes went wide. "No! Of course not!" She said and Klaus just shook his head in disappointment. "Rebekah I've told you many times, we are best friends that's it." _

_Rebekah made an 'are you mental' look. "You think best friends do that?... what you two were doing?" Klaus and Hayley nodded as if it was the most obvious thing. _

_"You both are really clueless aren't you?" She said softly to herself and watched them walk towards her side by side. _

_"You're lucky I found you before father. He was going to come looking for you. He wanted to start dinner early today." They nodded and said their goodbyes before he watched her leave and then followed Rebekah. _

**End of flashback **

Klaus snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Rebekah standing there. "Nik," she nodded for her to continue and she said looking at him carefully. "Hayley was here. She wants to talk to you. She's at the waterfall waiting." Klaus looked at her expressionless and then grabbed his coat before leaving immediately.

* * *

**So, there you go. I don't want to make Julian the villan of this story, instead I want Hayley to make mistakes that she realizes and rectifies. Tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! hope you enjoy this chapter... there's always going to be drama before the good stuff :P**

* * *

Klaus walked out his room while putting on his coat. His mind wandered a he thought of why she wanted to talk to him. He felt uneasy thinking of the last time he saw her, she had seen him in a _disheveled_ state with messed hair and a naked woman in the room behind where he had stood. She wondered if that was what she wanted to talk to him about. But that's stupid. He was the one in love with her not the other way around. He was so lost in these thoughts that he didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I apologise brother," elijah said fixing his jacket.

"No, no it was me, I'm sorry," klaus said and continued to walk but was stopped by Elijah's question.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Klaus's turned and sighed, closing his eyes. "To see Hayley."

Elijah stared at him for a few seconds simply observing his brother's demeanour and expressions. He nodded knowing this was a touchy topic that he didn't want to get into now. "Tell her I sent my greetings this morning." With that he left. Klaus turned back around and walked his way to the waterfall.

Hayley sat in the stone nervously with her fingers intertwining over and over again. He fidgeted restlessly wondering what she was going to do with her weird feelings towards her predicament. She got up and paced slowly but her insides were churning. She wanted to see him but at the same time she didn't want to face her fear of uncertainty of how this meeting would go down. She was too scared to go into the castle knowing well that Mikael was there and she didn't ever want to come face to face with him ever again. She walked back to the rock and saw their initials on it. She brushed her fingers over it gently amazed at how long it had been there without weathering away. Her gentle smile quickly turned into a frown. The feeling she had when she thought of Klaus in the past two years was strong but not as strong as it was now... all when she was still with Julian. All these years and even at this moment she couldn't figure out why she wasn't in love with Julian yet. But she was going to find out today.

She closed her eyes and her past memories were about to invaded her mind when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder slightly to see a figure stop in his tracks a few metres away from her. She turned around to meet his beautiful eyes. Seeing him after what had happened yesterday when she was with Julian suddenly made her heartbeat faster. He looked handsomer, more masculine. She found him more attractive than she had ever noticed. Imaginative images of her beneath him flashed in her mind and she shook her head and looked away from him to find anything to distract her from it. This was so wrong... her thoughts, but she couldn't help it.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked slowly, in a soft voice. It was so soft that she had to step closer to hear him. Just seeing him made her forget all that she had wanted to talk to him and ask him about.

"I just... we didn't really have a proper meeting yesterday... with... everything," she struggled hard to find words.

He nodded and stepped closer. "Hayley, I'm sorry about Mary. I found out yesterday and..." Seeing the expression on her face made him realise that she was still mourning and he couldn't see her cry so he threw all his fears aside and stepping closer to her, he grabbed her and hugged her fiercely.

Hayley too let go of all thoughts and hugged him back tightly, burying her face in his chest as he stroked her hair. She didn't expect him to say that and the reminder of her mother made her heart tighten. She realised that Klaus was the closest to family she had left.

"I want you to know that whatever you're feeling, I do too. I feel the pain too. I'm so sorry, love" he said in her ear as he held her close. Hayley clenched his shirt in her hands and pressed herself completely close to him. A few minutes after some comfortable silence, she look up and whispered, "I'm sorry too, Klaus. She loved you like her child too." He looked at her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

She looked up at him and felt his soft skin wipe away the tears on her cheek. Looking into his eyes and seeing the concern and dare she say... love... in them made her think of all the times he had stood by her no matter what.

**Flashback **

**1646 April**

_Hayley sat by the river silently with her knees bent and her chin settled on them. She had just come back from the castle after overhearing something that made her incredibly sad. She had tears running down her cheek as she replayed the conversation in her head. _

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

_"Niklaus, your father has been looking to speak with you. Where were you?" Esther asked her son. "I was at Mary's quarters, mother. She was telling me a story. It was rather interesting that I had to stay," Klaus said. _

_Hayley was standing out the door listening. She had been walking towards the kitchen where her mother had told her to go help after finishing the garden work. She remembered the story her mother was telling them. She smiled. Yes it was interesting. She continued to listen not knowing why she was eavesdropping. _

_"Well, go now! He wishes to speak with you," Esther said and she heard footsteps. She quickly walked away and went to the store room to get some equipments before she went to the kitchen. On her way she heard a slap. She stopped in her tracks as she heard a grunt. She walked by the door and listened. _

_"How many times have I told you, she is not your babysitter anymore. She is done taking care of you boy. That was temporary. Now stop interacting so much with those commoners and start acting like a prince should. Do you understand me?"_

_Hayley stood silently. She eagerly waited for his reply to his father but none came. She assumed he nodded and it broke her heart. She walked fast paced to the kitchen, left all of the utensils and ran to her favourite spot and thought about all the good times they had together. She was extremely sad that she was not going to have that friend again. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice say, "Hayley what's wrong?" _

_She looked up startled that he was there. He rushed to her and put his hand on her shoulder slightly turning her towards him. She simply looked at him and him waiting for her response. _

_She couldn't help it and broke down. Wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his neck. He hugged her back in shock. "Hayley tell me what's wrong? Is it Mary?" He felt her shake her head no and rubbed her back. "Then what is it?"_

_She didn't remove her head from his neck and mumbled, "I heard the king talking to you about..." She couldn't finish because her sentence because her voice was breaking. _

_He immediately knew what she was talking about and pulled her away from her and looked at her. "Listen to me. I'm not going to stop seeing you and your mother just because my father says so. He can't take away my best friend away from me, I won't let him." His voice was stern and his tone firm as if nothing that anyone says will make him change his mind. _

_She sighed and said, "but he is the king and..."_

_"No. I won't allow it," he said smiling and looking at her. She looked at him with a serious face and hugged him again tighter. "Just don't leave me. You're my only friend." _

_He pulled her closer to him if that was even possible and they sat there quietly just embracing._

**End of flashback**

"Hayley, love? Hayley!" His voice made her realize that she was being spoken too while in the middle of her thoughts. She looked at him and waited for him to say something.

Her stare made him weak in the knees. He wanted to pull her closer and attack those pretty pink lips. Hold her close to him with his hand above hers and whisper to her how much he loved her. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't and it broke his heart every single time. What he heard next was not something he expected.

"When did you know?" She asked softly and he looked confused. "What do you mean?" She swallowed and walked away from his hold, turning her back towards him.

"When did you know that you... that you were in love with me?" She closed her eyes. He didn't blink or move a muscle. Her question threw him off guard completely that he kept asking himself it again and again to make sure he heard her right. He cleared his throat and said to her, "I don't know..."

"Then think! Think hard and clear." She said firmly turning around and standing right in front of him. He felt the bike ride to his throat and choke him. He was confused of her sudden interest. "Why are you asking me this?" He asked her.

She felt her cheeks go red but still had a serious look. "Just... Please just tell me," she asked desperately moving closer to him.

He looked into her hazel eyes and stood his ground. He felt his stomach churn and felt like he knew why she asking him this but wanted to be sure so he pushed it, "No. Tell me why you want to know," he said stepping closer that if they moved closer they would be intimate.

She heard him speak in whispers and stared at him for a few moments. They continued to search each other's eyes before she said. "I'll just show you why," and pounced on him before he had the chance to answer, pressing her body to his and attacking his lips in a fierce kiss.

He moved backwards because of the sudden force she jumped him with and took a second to register what had just happened and was still happening. After a second of shock he wrapped his large arms around her pulled her extremely close to him and returned her feverish kisses. At that moment all reason was thrown out the window. He forgot about his fears of not having her. She forgot about Julian. He forgot that his parents had forbid himself from interacting with her and her family. She forgot that she had morals and responsibilities. They forgot everything but the feelings they had for one another. Hayley put her arms around his neck and tilted her head, kissing him deeper. He turned around and started walking towards the tree where he rested her back. He continued to kiss her not feeling like he was having enough so he moved his head down to her chin and kissed down her neck, biting and sucking. She held his head and back closer to her and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. He stopped looked up and met her eyes.

They stared at each other for just three seconds before he leaned in and kissed her lips again more urgently as if he was going to see her for the last time.

No words needed to be said between them. Their actions proved everything. She moved her hands to his shirt and started undoing it before sliding it down his shoulders, falling on the green grass. He held her waist and moved her away from the tree, swiftly turning her around so that her back was to his bare chest and kissed down the side of her neck while firmly holding her stomach. She gasped and a slight moan escapes her lips. She felt his hand moving to the top of her dress at the back and quickly untying the laces that kept her bare back to his chest with one hand, his hot breadth and ragged breathing felt and heard near her ear. Once they were undone, he slowly and teasingly continued to assault her neck while moving his hands to her shoulders and pushing her long dress down her arms.

Once she was out of it he kissed all the way down her back until her waist and turned her around. She was so beautiful that he almost lost it. He kissed her all the way up from her stomach to her chest and lingered there as she moaned holding his head and running her fingers through his hair and down to his cheek with another hand all with her eyes still closed. He moved up and lifted her slowly lowering the both of them down onto the cool grass. He hovered over her and she pulled his head down to kiss her lips again and they continued that for a while before he felt her hands undoing the rest of his clothes. He helped with that and got rid off her remaining clothes and they both laid naked under the sun near the waterfall right next to the huge stone on which they had carved their initials as kids. He held her waist and she wrapped her legs around him and before she knew it, they were one, showing each other how much they needed one another. He moved slowly and firmly as did she and they moaned each other's names as they both fell into oblivion. He kissed her chest neck and lips again before moving slightly up to see her face. She was breathing so fast like he was.

Hayley opened her eyes slowly after a few moments of trying to calm her breathing down and looked at him staring at her. His eyes searching hers for he didn't know what. She saw his red face, swollen lips and deep blue eyes that seemed to get bluer every time she saw them. She put her hands on his chest and pulled herself up into a sitting position along with him. She was partly on his lap and still had their limbs tangled. She was looking down when he moved her hair to one side and held her neck in his hand pulling her face up to see her. "Hayley..." she moved into his touch and held his hand with hers on her neck. She looked up at him and said, "I'm in love with you too. Since the moment you kissed me that day, I spent two years trying to forget but I couldn't. I love you," she said straddling him and kissing him again. He returned with absolute joy. And she whispered again and again. "I love you, Klaus."

At one point he realised she wasn't telling him that she loved him, she was telling herself.

"I can't describe my joy, sweetheart. I want you. All of you." She said with his forehead against hers.

She suddenly thought about Julian. She knew what she had to do. "Klaus, I need you to remember that Julian has been there for me for two years and has been nothing but kind to me, loved me and I'm going to be honest about this to him and break it to him slowly, he will understand I'm sure but..." his heart clenched listening to her words.

"What I'm saying is that, yes, I want to be with you but not before I keep my promise to him and help him take care of his last and dying grandfather. Day before yesterday, he told me of it and he was heartbroken, having no one to help him. He's all alone and I need to be there for him. I promise we will find our way together in the future. But right now, you need to try and convince your family that I'm a suitable woman for you to be with and settle down while I need to step up to my responsibilities and face whatever consequences for cheating." Her eyes pouring tears as she spoke.

He nodded and wiped her tears away. "Love should have no consequences that cannot be handled. We don't help who we fall in love with and I understand your duties. I sincerely hope his grandfather goes peacefully. Go help him and I'll wait for you no matter what. I love you so much that jealously is beyond me. If he made you happy when I was gone, I will thank him myself," she cried with a smile and kissed him deeply before putting on their clothes and laying down together on the grass all cuddled up.

That evening Hayley went back to her house with a frown. She was happy she came in terms with her love for him but so desperately did not want to hurt Julian. She decided to wait a few days before she told him because she didn't want him to handle more pain than he had in his heart because of his grandfather, the man she heard so many stories about from him. The one who made him love horses. She walked in and saw him sleeping. She knew she should feel guilty about sleeping with Klaus but she couldn't. Julian was a great man and she hoped he would understand like she had told Klaus. She was even pretty sure that when she first met him, he knew something was going on between her and Klaus because of all the teasing questions be would ask. She walked towards the bed and got under the covers and falling into deep sleep after a hell of a day.

Klaus woke up the next day with a bright smile on his face. His thoughts went to the time he spent with Hayley the day before. How she had kissed him, how he had caressed her, how she moaned his name as he showered her with his love. He walked over to the dining room after getting dressed and had a cup of tea when Rebekah came in. "Where were you yesterday?! I was looking all over for you!" She screamed in anger.

He chuckled and said, "Easy there sister, why are you in such a mood?" She looked flabbergasted.

"Why are so happy?! I thought you loved Hayley!" He looked at her with confusion seeing that she was still so angry.

"What are you going on about?" She looked at him in shock, anger still on her face.

"You don't know do you?" She asked softly. "Enough with the theatrics Rebekah. Tell me what's going on!"

She walked towards him and dragged him out of the room and down the halls. "You idiot! Do you realise what you've done? How could you. I found out yesterday because we were all summoned by father to the throne room. Not only are you going to lose your dignity and reputation but also lose the woman you so apparently love!" She said dragging him.

"ENOUGH! Tell me what is going on this instant!" He said as they stopped in front of the throne room.

She simply stated at him in anger. "Everyone is waiting for you inside. Why don't you find out yourself!" She said and stormed away leaving him annoyed and more confused. By all her words.

He pushed the door open and saw his parents, siblings apart from Rebekah and the Duke's family standing in front of him. They all turned to see him when he walked in. They looked delighted unlike Rebekah. He moved his eyes to see Elijah and Kol looking at the floor in sadness after looking at him.

He walked closer as his father said, "My son! Come here! I am proud that you have made a wise choice of partnership with the wonderful women of this continent," he was more confused than ever. He looked at his mother who said, "yes dear, I'm happy for you." She wasn't smiling. She looked towards him with sympathy and regret which made him even more confused.

"What is going on father? I'm afraid I'm not following," he said looking at everyone.

"Why your heir I suppose! The lovely Tatia here is pregnant! It's wonderful news."

Klaus felt like he was going to die right there. Pregnant? Heir? Tatia? He looked towards her only to see her smile innocently, her hand on her stomach. You idiot! Do you realise what you've done? How could you. I found out yesterday because we were all summoned by father to the throne room. Not only are you going to lose your dignity and reputation but also lose the woman you so apparently love...

He felt his head spinning and saw his father and duke's family laughing and smiling. He once again saw the sad faces of his siblings and mother and rushed out the room.


End file.
